Head Boy, Head Girl
by Trekazam
Summary: Draco en Hermelien worden allebei klassenoudste en tot overmaat van ramp moet ze ook nog eens een jaar in dezelfde kamers verblijven, maar is Draco echt zo slecht als ze denkt, en heeft Hermelien toch haar goede kanten?Lees en vind uit! DxH - H11!
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Woordje vooraf:  
**Bedankt iedereen voor de support voor het verhaal!  
Inmiddels heb ik dit hoofdstuk herschreven en ben ik weer druk met verder schrijven van het verhaal. Ik ben niet zo snel met het schrijven, erg druk in dagelijks leven. Maar ik wil nogmaals even benadrukken hoe blij ik met jullie steun ben! Dankzij jullie ben ik al zover en vind ik steeds weer de drang om verder te gaan! Dankjewel.

Veel leesplezier gewenst en ik hoor graag wat je ervan vind!  
Geen van deze personage's behoren aan mij, enkel het plot :3

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

**Hoofdstuk 1: De Brief  
**

Zonder enig geluid kruipen de felle zonnestralen van een vroege ochtend in juni de kamer van Hermelien binnen. Met een licht kreunend geluid opende ze haar ogen gevolgd door een luide gaap. Haar bed kraakt uit protest wanneer ze overeind komt en ze zich naar de rand van het bed beweegt. Even gaan haar hazelnootkleurige ogen haar kamer rond op zoek naar haar knal roze pantoffels. Hoewel Hermelien helemaal niet gek was van de kleur roze, had ze het cadeautje van haar ouders niet kunnen afslaan en droeg ze de verrassend warme pantoffels met plezier in huis. Door de opvallende kleur waren ze uiteraard niet moeilijk te vinden en op een paar loopstappen afstand stonden ze keurig naast haar bureau. Ze gleed erin met haar voeten en schuifelde langzaam haar kamer uit, de trap af en richting de keuken.

Haar ouders zaten al te ontbijten, haar vader, een gemoedelijke doorsnee man. Keurig gekamd haar één richting op, een sympathieke uitstraling op zijn gezicht en een bril op zijn neus voor het lezen van de krant. Hij bracht zijn lippen naar de rand van zijn koffie beker toen hij Hermelien zag binnenwandelen. 'Dag schatje, lekker geslapen? We hebben post voor je binnen gekregen' Zei haar vader. Hermelien's moeder had licht krullend donkerblond haar wat netjes in een staart zat, haar evenals haar dochter hazelnootkleurige ogen vonden hun weg naar Hermelien. 'Schatje, kom snel kijken' Haar moeder trok een brede glimlach en maakte een handgebaar naar de nog vrije stoel aan de andere kant van de tafel.

Hermelien gniffelde en mompelde dat ze eerst even wat vloeibaars moest hebben om haar slaperige keel mee te smeren. Ze pakte uit de kast een instant choco zakje, deed het in een beker en goot er gekookt water overheen uit de waterkoker. Hermelien verbaasde zich er altijd over hoe gefascineerd andere magiërs waren door haar dreuzelse handelingen. Wat voor haar al jaren lang normaal was, was voor de vader van Ron nog fascinerender dan de eerste keer dan Hermelien magie aanschouwde. Ze moest er zachtjes om lachen en vervolgde haar weg terug naar de ontbijttafel.  
Voor haar lagen twee brieven, beide met een keurig klassiek geschreven handschrift en de bekende waxstempel met het logo van Zweinstein. Hermelien was meer dan benieuwd naar de inhoud van de brieven. Ze plofte op de stoel en pakte een nog schoon botermes om de enveloppen mee open te maken.

De eerste enveloppe bevatte in grote lijnen dezelfde informatie als dat ze ieder jaar kreeg, haar boekenlijst voor het zevende jaar. Hermelien zuchtte lichtjes bij het zien van de enorme lijst, langzaam was ze toch iets afgestapt van haar overijverige leergedrag. Toch leken de vakken haar dit jaar weer alles interessant.

Haar vader en moeder keken elkaar kort aan en knikte, haar vader zei: 'Nou liefje, maak de tweede brief maar open'. Hermelien knikte, pakte de tweede brief en opende het soepeltjes. Ze vouwde het papier open en liet haar ogen er vlug overheen glijden. Een grijns van wang tot wang vormde zich op haar gezicht en haar ogen begonnen te glinsteren van intense blijheid.  
'Lees voor' Zei haar moeder opgewonden. Hermelien schraapte haar keel, nam een slokje chocomel en begon met voorlezen:

Geachte Mevrouw Griffel,

Hierbij wil ik u mededelen dat u aangewezen bent tot klassenoudste van griffoendor.  
Wegens uw uitstekende inzet en doortastendheid van de afgelopen jaren bent u meer dan geschikt voor deze verantwoordelijke functie.  
Bij aanvang op Zweinstein zult u geïntroduceerd worden tot uw verblijf van dit schooljaar.

Hoogachtend,

Albus Perkamentus

Hermelien gilde het even uit van opwinding en omarmden haar beide ouders. Een kleine traan van blijdschap rolde over haar wang. Haar jarenlange doordrevenheid hadden hun vruchten afgeworpen, ze is klassenoudste! De bijbehorende pin in de envelop nam ze in haar hand, wreef erover en keek er nog eens naar. Niks kon meer fout gaan dit jaar!

~~ Huize Malfidus ~~

Er hing een kille rust rondom het huis van Malfidus. De blonde jongen zat aan zijn donkerhouten bureau, zijn zilverkleurige ogen gleden over de letters van het boek waarin hij aan het lezen was.  
Een gure wind waaide er buiten en de regen tikten tegen het glas. Draco keek kort even op om te kijken naar de grijze massa wat buiten moest voorstellen. Dikke wolken hingen er aan de hemel en alles rondom het huis leek een extra kille uitstraling te hebben. Hij wilde zijn ogen weer terugwenden naar zijn boek toen hij was in de verte zag aan komen vliegen.

Een donkerbruine uil met lichtbruine penveren kwam met gematigde snelheid op zijn raam af. Draco schoof de met leer beklede bureau stoel naar achter en liep richting het raam. Zijn kalflederen veterschoenen maakten een hard geluid op de marmerenvloer. De postuil was inmiddels bij het raam aangekomen, kraste en tikte met zijn snavel op het raam. Draco deed het raam vlug open, de uil bleef op de vensterbank zitten en liet de brieven uit zijn bek vallen. Malfidus ving ze gracieus op in zijn lijkbleke handen, wuifelde vervolgens de uil weg om het raam met een klap dicht te laten vallen.

Hij nam weer plaats aan zijn bureau en haalde uit zijn la een zilveren brievenopener. Kort hield hij hem even in zijn hand en keek ernaar. Het zilveren stuk droeg het logo van Zwadderich en had aan het handvast een slangenkop zitten, de tanden waren nog onverwacht scherp en het was dan ook niet aan te raden daar je vingers langs te halen. De brievenopener had daarnaast een scherp genoeg lemmet om ook als mes door te kunnen gaan.

Met een gemakkelijke handeling opende Draco de eerste envelop, het zilveren stuk gleed door het papier als een heet mes door een stuk boter. Zijn gezicht vertrok enigszins bij het aanschouwen van de enorme boekenlijst, zijn vader betaalde alles, daar ging het niet over, maar Draco wilde wel wat meer doen in zijn laatste schooljaar dan leren. Hij haalde zijn hand door zijn blonde haar en richtte zijn blik op de tweede envelop. Met een net zo gemak opende hij ook deze brief. Zijn vingers ontvouwde de envelop en zijn blik gleed erover heen. Langzaam nam hij de woorden stuk voor stuk in zich op.

Geachte Meneer Malfidus,

Hierbij wil ik mededelen dat u bent aangewezen tot klassenoudste van Zwadderich.  
Wegens uw wilskracht en doorzettingsvermogen van de afgelopen jaren acht ik uw geschikt voor deze verantwoordelijke functie.  
Bij aanvang op Zweinstein zal u geïntroduceerd worden met het verblijf van komend schooljaar.

Hoogachtend,

Albus Perkamentus

Draco trok een brede grijns en er was een lichte glinstering te zien in zijn doorgaans kille ogen. Langzaam bracht hij de brief naar zijn bureau. Even keek hij in de leegte maar richtte zich vervolgens op zijn boek. Dit kan nog wel eens een heel leuk jaar gaan worden!


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Op naar de Wegisweg

Een gure wind stond rond Huize Malfidus.  
Draco was bezig met het veteren van zijn schoenen toen hij de kille stem van zijn vader hoorde.  
'Draco, schiet eens op!' de woorden galmde door het hele huis. Draco stond op en trok het boordje van zijn gewaad recht, zuchtte en liep met vluchtige passen de trap af. Zijn handen gleden over het koude marmer van de trapleuning en zijn blik ontmoette die van zijn vader.

Lucius keek alles behalve geamuseerd en hief zijn kin. 'Draco, ik heb vanavond een belangrijke vergadering dus ik zou het prettig vinden als we nu gaan' klonk er met een dringende toon. 'Ja, pa' mompelde Draco zachtjes, bijna onverstaanbaar, over zijn bleke lippen.  
Met een harde klap kwam de hand van Lucius tegen het achterhoofd van Draco. 'Jij spreekt me nog altijd aan met vader, heb je dat begrepen?' Zei Lucius op een snerpende bijna snijdende toon. Draco slikte en keek bang weg van de dreigende blik van zijn vader.  
Hij knikte met zijn hoofd en liet zijn blik naar de zwarte vloer gaan.  
'Goedzo, een beetje discipline is alles waar ik om vraag Draco' Zijn vader legde een hand op zijn schouder.  
Zonder verdere woordwisseling verdwijnselde ze samen om op de Wegisweg uit te komen.

Lucius pakte de hand van Draco en legde er een zakje met galjoenen in. 'Je vader heeft nog wat zaakjes te regelen hier, doe ermee wat je wilt, maar vergeet je schoolspullen niet'. Draco knikte en zijn vader liep zonder iets te zeggen de andere kant op.  
Draco oriënteerde zich even en zag bij Klieder & Vlek, de boekenwinkel, Blaise al staan.  
Een lichte grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht en liep er met elegante passen naartoe.

'Hermelien, echtwaar, hoeveel wil je nog gaan kopen?' klonk het gejammer van Harry. Hij had er al meer dan spijt van dat hij meegegaan was met Hermelien om haar schoolspullen te kopen. De schoolspullen hadden ze eigenlijk vrij snel bij elkaar gevonden, maar dat was voordat ze hier de gewadenwinkels inliepen.  
'Ach Harry, stel je niet zo aan, hoe kan ik dit nou laten liggen?' Hermelien hield een zwart gewaad met elegant snit en prachtige velvet stof omhoog. 'Kijk dan!' En ze hield haar vinger op het prijskaartje waar een flinke 70% korting sticker opzat.  
Harry zuchtte en ging weer op de stoel zitten waar hij het afgelopen uur al inzat. Er was echter al een flinke stapel gaan vormen naast de stoel.  
'Waarom ga je anders niet even langs Zwik en Zwachtels? Ik red me hier nog wel even' Zei Hermelien op een afwezige toon, terwijl ze de rekken afspeurde naar nog meer koopjes. 'Ooh dat is goed Hermelien, waar zullen we afspreken?' Zei Harry opgelucht.  
Hermelien dacht even na, liet haar handen even van de gewaden afglijden en keek naar Harry. 'Wat dacht je van Florian Fanielje's ijssalon? Dan nemen we daar gelijk een ijsje? Over een half uurtje ofzo?' En haar blik dwaalde alweer af.  
Harry riep nog een overeenstemmende 'ja' en liep snel de winkel uit opzoek naar Ron.  
Hermelien liep geduldig alle rekken nog eens na en zocht de gewaden en kleding uit die ze echt wilde. Echt veel werd er niet weg geselecteerd en ze liep alsnog met volle tassen de winkel uit.

Met een tevreden blik keek Hermelien de Wegisweg in, het was een drukte van jewelste, wat standaard is als school nog maar enkele dagen verwijderd is.  
Ze keek op haar zakhorloge en zag dat de wijzers aangaven dat het als iets meer dan een half uur geleden was dat Harry uit de winkel was vertrokken. Ze pakte haar tassen wat steviger vast en met haastige passen liep ze naar de ijssalon. Harry zag ze nog niet, maar ze keek druk om zich heen.  
Zo druk, dat ze niet zag dat er van de andere kant iemand aan kwam lopen. Met een harde klap botste ze tegen die persoon op en viel op de grond.  
Ze slaakte een kreet en al haar tassen verspreidde zich om haar heen.  
'Kan je niet uitkijken!' Klonk een jongensstem. Hermeliens ogen schoten verder open, die stem klonk iets té bekend. Haar blik richtte zich omhoog en ontmoette de zilverkleurige ogen van Draco Malfidus. Draco die een geïrriteerde blik over zich heen had maakte al snel plaats voor een grijns op zijn gezicht.

'Zozo, als dat ons poeslieve modderbloedje niet is' Zei Draco met een degenererende toon en keek neer op Hermelien. Hermelien voelde zich koken van binnen en klauterde snel omhoog. Haar kroezige haar sloeg alle kanten op en haar zware tassen brachten haar bijna weer van haar evenwicht.  
Hermelien zette haar handen in haar zij en stond recht tegenover Draco 'Als jij nou eens wat beter uit je frettenogen had gekeken!' Zei ze met een scherpe stem.  
Draco lachte, of beter gezegd, lachte haar uit. 'Jij modderbloedje, let op je tong! En realiseer je tegen wie je het hebt'.  
'Hou dat er buiten Malfidus!' Schreeuwde Harry, die naast Hermelien was geschoten.  
'Ooh en daar hebben we onze grote redder in nood' Draco's grijns verbreedde alleen maar meer. Voor hem was dit niks meer dan een machtspelletje spelen waarin hij bovenaan stond.  
Hermelien's bloed kookte, maar het enige wat zichtbaar was aan de buitenkant was haar enorm blozende gezicht. Ze wilde weg en wel nu 'Kom Harry, we hebben geen tijd om met vervelende onvolwassen jongetjes te praten'. Ze draaide zich abrupt om en stampte weg, ze hoorde Draco en zijn vrienden luidkeels schateren op de achtergrond.

Het stak haar diep vanbinnen dat ze altijd afgerekend moest worden op haar afkomst of het feit dat ze gewoon goed haar best deed op school. Nooit keken de mensen om haar heen verder dan dat, de enigste die ze kon vertrouwen waren Harry en Ron.  
'Hermelien, trek het je maar niet persoonlijk aan, we weten allebei dat er niks van waar is' Harry haalde zijn hand over de rug van Hermelien om haar gerust te stellen. Langzaam welde er wat tranen in haar ogen op, maar ze vocht ertegen met alles dat ze in zich had.  
'Maar Harry, waarom…ik…laat ook maar' Hermelien keek express de andere kant op, beet in haar lip en veegde eenmaal met haar mouw langs haar ogen.

Ze keek op haar horloge en zag dat het inmiddels al tijd was om naar huis te gaan.  
'Harry, ongelofelijk bedankt voor de gezellige dag! En ik zie volgende week weer!' Hermelien gaf hem een knuffel en zwaaide hem gedag.

Aan de andere kant van de Wegisweg kwam Lucius uit de Verdonkermanssteeg en keek om zich heen. Zijn blik ontmoette die van Draco, die zonder enige woordwisseling wist dat het tijd was om terug te keren naar huis. Hij zei gedag tegen zijn vrienden, riep nog een foute grap naar Blaise en voegde zich bij zijn vader. Lucius keek neer op zijn zoon en legde zijn hand op Draco's schouder. Binnen enkele seconden stonden ze weer op de oprit van het kille huis.

_Het schooljaar komt dichterbij…Wat ligt er voor beiden in het verschiet?_

Wiccaantje en Janiek, bedankt voor de lieve reviews! – nog oude reviews

Weer een herschreven hoofdstukje, simpelweg omdat ik niet helemaal tevreden was met hoe ze hiervoor waren, veel leesplezier!  
Dankjedankjewel alvast voor het lezen!


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoe was jullie vakantie?  
Die van mij flink in orde, naar Disneyland geweest en de nodige anime/manga dingetjes op de kop kunnen tikken (ikke blij)

Woordje aan dank voor mijn trouwe lezeressen en lezers!  
Janiek: Dankjewel! bloost nog steeds voor het korte hoofdstuk  
Amandile: Ook bedankt! Bloost nog erger  
Annetje: Alsjeblieft, het volgende hoofdstuk P, en Blaise heet in het Nederlands Bella volgens waar ik het had opgezocht (een meisjes naam dus)

**Hoofdstuk 3: In de Trein**

Met vluchtige passen liep Hermelien over het perron richting de Zweinstein Express.  
Aan precies de andere kant van het perron kwam Draco rustig aanloop en liet heel wat zwoele blikken van verliefde meisjes achter zich.  
Af en toe gaf hij een knipoog naar zo'n meisje, die dan bijna zwijmelend door haar knieën ging.  
'Draco, lieverd' Draco verstijfde en stond stil.  
Pansy (ook deze naam gwn in het Engels P ) kwam op hem afgerend en vloog hem om zijn nek.  
Draco duwde haar terug 'Ik moet nog wakker worden hoor!' zei Draco, Pansy vatte het op als een grapje en begon te lachen.  
Draco wou het liefst zijn handen tegen zijn oren doen om te zorgen dat hij niet doof zou worden van haar schaterende gekrijs.  
Tot zijn opluchting zag hij Blaise lopen, hij versnelde zijn pas en samen liepen ze de wagon in.

Hermelien deed haar koffers in het rek en ging bij het raam zitten, en hoorde dat het stoom het vertrek van de trein aankondigde.

Met wat moeite maakte de Express vaart en verliet het station.  
Met luid gelach kwamen Harry en Ron de cabine binnenvallen, hun gezicht vertok een beetje.

'Wat is er jongens?' Vroeg Hermelien met een bezorgd gezicht.  
'Niks hoor' Probeerde Harry zo geruststellend mogelijk te zeggen.  
Hermelien trok een wenkbrauw op 'Het zal wel weer met mij te maken hebben, of niet soms?' Vroeg Hermelien dit keer wat geïrriteerder.

Ron begon zenuwachtend te lachen den Harry gaf hem een elleboog in zijn zij.  
'We zullen het je dan maar vertellen, we hadden gehoopt dat we het pas op school hoefde te vertellen' Zei Harry kalm.  
'Nou vertel op!' Zei Hermelien aandringend.  
Ron kuchte en begon met praten 'Harry was van de vakantie toch een weekje komen logeren, dat wist je toch?' Hermelien knikte.  
'In die tijd zijn we erachter gekomen, dat we … uhm … gevoelens voor elkaar hebben' Ron keek naar beneden.  
Hermelien werd bleek.  
Er ging van alles door haar heen, waarom nu? Juist wanneer ze hun zo hard nodig had met dat gedoe met Draco.  
En wie weet voor hoe lang al?

De stukjes vielen langzaam in elkaar, nooit hadden ze echt gevoelens gehad voor een meisje en Hermelien had Ron zelfs al een betrap op zo'n rare site, rillingen kropen over haar rug( we houden het even netjes P ).  
En zelfs toen Hermelien Ron meenam naar het strand, met een strand vol meiden in hun string bikini's gaf hij geen kick.

Hermelien heeft er niks tegen maar als je twee beste vrienden bekent maken dat ze iets hebben is dat toch wel even schrikken.  
'Je bedoelt dat jullie?' Hermelien kon haar zin gewoon niet afmaken.

Ron en Harry knikten en keken naar de grond.

Hermelien keek doelloos uit het raam en wist dat dit een heel ander jaar zou worden dan de voorgaande jaren.  
Precies op dat moment kwam prof. Anderling binnen 'Kom Hermelien, tijd om naar de andere coupe te gaan'.  
Hermelien was helemaal vergeten zich om te kleden, dus trok ze maar een gewaad over haar huidige kleding aan.

Ze pakte haar spullen weer en volgde prof. Anderling.

Aan de andere kant van de trein vermaakte Draco zich kostelijk, en toen hij uitgegrijnsd was, duwde hij voor de zoveelste keer Pansy van zich af.

Hij trok zijn gewaad aan en zag dat prof. Anderling binnenkwam.  
'Draco pak je spullen, het is tijd je mede klasseoudste te ontmoeten' Zei ze met een betrekkende rimpel op haar voorhoofd.  
Draco pakte vluchtig zijn spullen en seinde Blaise zo van, ik houd je wel op de hoogte.  
Ook hij volgde prof. Anderling.

Hermelien had het zichzelf al comfortabel gemaakt en zat naar buiten te turen, hier was het toch net wat mooier.  
Der deur weer opengemaakt en haar ogen werden losgetrokken van het berglandschap.  
Daar stond in de deuropening met een brede grijns Draco, ze knipperde een keer met haar ogen maar hij stond er nog steeds,  
Dit ging haar stoutste fantasieën voorbij, niet dat ze dit wilde geloof mij maar!  
Hermelien kon wel gillen, janken en schreeuwen tegelijk.  
Maar in plaats van dat te doen bleef ze stokstijf zitten, geen beweging of niets.  
Draco deed zijn koffers bovenin en ging op de andere bank zitten.  
'Nou uhm, als we eenmaal bij Zweinstein zijn laat ik jullie de verblijven wel zien' prof. Anderling keek Hermelien nog even met een blik vol medelijden aan en verliet de coupe weer.

'Ik het kunnen weten, die ouwe gek zijn humor' Zuchte Draco.  
Hermelien zei niets, ze zou gewoon het hele jaar geen woord met hem wisselen,  
'Je lippen dichtgemodderd?' Zei Draco met de nadruk op modder.  
'Het is al erg genoeg dat ik het hele jaar tegen je lelijke kop aan moet kijken' Zei Hermelien terug, haar regeltje was nu al verbroken merkte ze op.  
'Nee denk je dat ik er blij mee ben?' Zei Draco terug.  
'Hoe Perkamentus het ook maar in zijn hoofd heeft gekregen, dat jij een zogenaamde charmante jongeman moet zijn' beet Hermelien terug en keek weer naar buiten.

'Wat zal mijn vader er wel niet van zeggen als ik vertel dat ik met een modderbloedje verblijf, gelukkig is het niet besmettelijk' Grijnsde hij erachter aan.  
Hermelien stond abrupt op.

'Houd je daar nou nooit eens over op!' Tranen sprongen in haar ogen.

'Ik ben toch van vlees en bloed? Net als jij bent!' Schreeuwde Hermelien bijna.  
Ze ging weer zitten en veegde de tranen uit haar gezicht en keek strak naar buiten.  
De rest van de treinreis werd er geen woord meer gewisseld.

De nieuwsgierigheid naar de verblijven blijft knagen, maar willen ze het eigelijk wel weten?

Joepiedepoepie, eindelijk een langer hoofdstuk!  
Hopelijk vonden jullie het wat en laat weer een leuk revieuwtje achter!

Tot volgend Hoofdstuk!

Groetjes van Katie


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

Hier is die dan eindelijk, het 4e hoofdstuk  
Sorry dat het zo ontzettend lang geduurd heeft  
Ik heb hem zo lang als mogelijk is, gemaakt, dus enjoy !!  
((Reviews ga ik vanaf volgend hoofdstuk weer bij houden, maar toch bedankt als je een berichtje hebt achtergelaten !! ))

**Hoofdstuk 4: Aankomst op Zweinstein**

Met wat schokkerige bewegingen kwam de trein tot stilstand.  
Hermelien zuchtte nog eens diep en pakte haar koffer.  
Draco deed hetzelfde en liep de coupe uit op weg naar de koetsen.  
Van alle kanten liepen oude en nieuwe leerlingen op weg naar vervoer voor de indelingsceremonie.  
Na even zoeken vond ook Draco de koets die bestemd was voor de klassenoudste.  
Hermelien zag nog net dat de blondharige jongen de koets instapte, met haastige passen liep ze ernaartoe en klom onhandig in de koets en plofte neer op de leren bank.  
Snel keek ze even naar Draco, waar geen emotie op zijn gezicht was te zien.  
Draco was blijkbaar diep aan het nadenken en streek met zijn hand door zijn haar.  
Hermeliens hart klopte vluchtig in haar borstkas, lichte roodheid kroop naar haar wangen.  
Snel wende ze haar blik af en keek naar beneden, ineens waren haar schoenen heel interessant…

Draco keek naar buiten, er was geen bewolking en de sterren stonden helder aan de hemel met als middelpunt de halve maan die glom als een net geslepen diamant.  
Hij zag het grote kasteel al dichterbij komen en de eerste koetsen stopte al.  
Niet veel later stapte Draco elegant uit de koets, en deelde zijn eerste knipoog al weer uit.  
Hermelien daarentegen struikelde bijna en bleef onhandig rechtop staan, wat lachende reacties achterliet waardoor ze nog meer ging stuntelen.  
Haar kroezige werkte ook niet mee en vloog alle kanten op behalve de kant waarvan zij het wou.  
De stromen van leerlingen kwamen het kasteel binnen en algauw zat Draco weer naast Pansy en breed lachend met Blaise.  
Hermelien zat half naast Ginny en praatte af en toe wat mee.  
Perkamentus kondigde zoals gewoonlijk van alles en kort daarna begon het vrolijke gerijm en werden de 1e jaars ingedeeld.

Hermelien zat rustig aan haar stuk vlees met groente te eten toen Ginny naar haar keek.  
Hermelien stuurde een wat-is-er-aan-de-hand? blik terug.  
Ginny zuchtte en schoof wat dichter naar haar toe.  
'Is het echt waar?' Vroeg Ginny nieuwsgierig.  
'Wat waar?' Antwoordde Hermelien al etend.  
'Nou, dat je klassenoudste bent' Hermelien wou net knikken toen Ginny haar zin afmaakte 'Met Draco !!' Haar stem ging omhoog van opwinding en Hermelien stikte bijna in haar sperzieboon.  
Ze legde haar bestek neer en zuchte 'Helaas wel, kan het nog erger?' Gevolgd door een nog diepere zucht.  
'Helaas?' Antwoorde Ginny verontwaardigd 'Was ik maar een jaartje ouder, dan zou ik het wel weten wat ik met hem zou doen' Ginny giechelde.  
'Bespaar me de details' Hermelien liep alweer naar haar boontjes te loeren.  
'Je kunt me veel vertellen, maar hij is een van de lekkerste jongens die ik ooit heb gezien!' Hermelien maakte kotsgeluiden.  
Ginny ging verontwaardigd verder 'hij heeft niet voor niets de bijnaam, Sexgod van Zweinstein' Zei ze met een wenkbrauw omhoog en een lichte grijns op haar gezicht.  
Hermelien begon weer rood te worden.  
Perkamentus kwam als geroepen.  
'Als ik jullie aandacht even mag' Hij tikte voorzichtig tegen een glas.  
'Mag ik de twee klassenoudste verzoeken om naar de grote hal te gaan, en om daar verdere instructies van Mv. Anderling te verkrijgen' Hermelien stond abrupt op en Ginny keek haar verbaast aan 'jij hebt er zin in' Zei ze spottend.  
Hermelien keek haar nog even kort aan en liep weg.  
Er werd flink wat gejoeld en gefluit toen Draco ook eindelijk opstond.  
Met grote passen beende Hermelien richting de grote hal, terwijl Draco met alle tijd van de wereld de Grote zaal uitliep.

'Als meneer Malfidus zich er ook bij wil voegen, kan ik eindelijk beginnen' Zei mv. Anderling ongeduldig. Terwijl Hermelien geduldig liep te luisteren keek Draco wat om zich heen.  
Hoe zouden de verblijven eruit zien, dacht hij, zijn ogen gleden langzaam over Hermeliens rug naar beneden.  
_Mmm, ben benieuwd wat ze daar te verstoppen heeft_, en met een grijns liep hij verder.  
_Ik bedoel ze is niet dik of lubberig zoals Pansy…tja…. Oké, stop er nou maar mee, _hij kon zichzelf wel voor zijn hoofd slaan.  
Als zijn vader er op een of andere manier achter zou komen wat er in zijn gedachten omging, dan zwaaide er wat !  
Hij probeerde zich weer te concentreren op wat anders maar zijn ogen hadden anderen ideeen.  
Hermelien praatte met mv. Anderling over de regels en ze moesten nog een trap op voor ze er waren. Ze keek achterom en zag dat Draco wel naar wat anders zat te kijken dan de muur.  
'Waar loop jij nou naar te kijken?!' Vroeg Hermelien verontwaardigt.  
'Wil je dat ik ergens naar kijk?' Hij grijnsde en genoot van haar verbaasde blik.  
Hermelien zuchtte en besloot er verder maar geen aandacht aan te besteden, en liep verder de trap op.

'Nou hier zijn we dan, jullie verblijf voor het komende schooljaar' mv. Anderling bleef stilstaan voor een groot omlijst schilderij met een prachtige rand.  
Op het schilderij stond een spierwitte eenhoorn in gevecht met een zwarte magiër.  
'Jullie moeten alleen samen nog een wachtwoord verzinnen' Zei mv. Anderling nadat Hermelien uit gestaard was.  
'Uhm..' Hermelien liet haar ogen langs die van Draco glijden, die leken na te denken.  
'…Waterroos?' Zei Hermelien, tijden geleden had ze idee naam een keer horen vallen en sindsdien is die altijd in haar achterhoofd blijven hangen.  
'Als meneer Malfidus er geen bezwaar tegen heeft?' Vroeg mv. Anderling.  
'Tja, 't is niet erg pakkend, maar wordt niet zo snel geraden, dus doe dat dan maar' Antwoorde Draco met een ongeïnteresseerde blik.  
'Je hoort het, Heer Winnie en Heer Valencio !' Ineens begon de eenhoorn te bewegen en brieste even, met een lage stem begon hij te praten.  
'Mijn naam is Winnie, hoewel ik graag Heer ervoor heb, ik draag een lange geschiedenis met me mee, wat ook wel tot een zware last kan worden gezien' En tot slot liet hij een korte hinnik horen.  
Toen begon Valencio te praten, met een donkere ietwat sinistere stem.  
'Mijn naam is Heer Valencio en ik er ook erg van gediend dat jullie me zo noemen' hij knikte kort en ging weer tegenover Heer Winnie staan.  
'Waterroos' Zei mv. Anderling kalm en het schilderij kraakte en pepte wat tot het compleet openstond.

Hermelien kon wel gillen van plezier, wat een ruimte !!  
Zelfs Draco kreeg een flinke grijns op zijn gezicht.  
'Oh, de tijd gaat snel' Zei mv. Andeling plots 'Nou een snelle rondleiding dan maar, daarna mogen jullie zelf jullie spulletjes inruimen'  
Hermelien keek haar ogen uit, de muren hadden twee wandkleden met de logo's van Zwadderich en Griffoendor.  
De kleuren waren perfect gecombineerd en er waren twee kamers recht tegenover elkaar, een met een groen loge en de andere met een rood logo.  
'Dit zijn jullie slaapkamers' Vervolgde mv. Anderling 'Daar kunnen jullie straks naartoe om je spullen op te bergen'  
Ze liep verder een brede lage trap op, daar was een mooie roomwitte deur met een reddingsboegje erop.  
'Hier is de wc, samen met een douche en een bad, het is dan ook vooral voor nood want normaal gesproken ga je naar de grote badruimte' Draco keek peinzend binnen en rilde van zijn gedachte dat zijn goddelijke lichaam verzorgd moest worden in dezelfde ruimte als dat modderbloedje.  
Hermelien daarentegen vond het nu al leuk (qua verblijf dan :P ).  
Thuis hebben ze al die luxe niet zo erg, terwijl ze hier met zijn tweeën aan huiskamer daar al bijna 3 kamers in beslag neemt !  
Toen ze brede trapje weer afgingen kwamen ze langs de mooie banken die om de sfeervolle haard waren geplaatst.  
'Als laatste wou ik jullie de keuken nog even laten zien' mv. Anderling stapte voorbij het muurtje en daarachter schuilde een mooi wit keukentje met bijpassende kastjes met in het midden een wit ontbijttafeltje met aan iedere kant een stoel.  
Mv. Anderling keek nog eens haastig op haar horloge en keek bezorgd'Als jullie me willen excuseren, ik moet gaan' Met haastige passen beende ze weg en Draco en Hermelien bleven achter.  
Hermelien liep snel naar haar kamer, terwijl Draco even in kamer rondkeek en uiteindelijk toch maar naar zijn eigen kamer ging.

Hermelien kon het opnieuw wel uitgillen !  
Ze keek vol aanbidding naar haar 2-persoonsbed, met een prachtig bloedrode overtrek met een gouden griffoen erop.  
Haar hele kamer was in trotse kleuren gekleed en al snel was de kamer ingericht in haar smaak.  
Draco echter ging op zijn ronde bed liggen met ook hier een satijnen overtrek, met zwart en groen met een slang erop.  
Voor Draco was alle luxe doodnormaal en met een paar keer zwaaien met zijn toverstok stonden al zijn spullen op hun plek.  
Hermelien had al haar spulletjes zorgvuldig een plekje gegeven en ging naar het keukentje voor een avondsnack.  
Hermelien kwam het keukentje weer uit lopen, inmiddels had ze haar pyjama aangetrokken, en ging op de comfortabele bank zitten met een flinke kop chocomelk.  
Voor de openhaard was het lekker warm en haar wangen begonnen te tintelen van het knisperende vuurtje.  
Ze pakte er een boekje bij en begon te lezen.

Draco stond eindelijk op en kleedde zich om in zijn zwarte satijnen pyjama wat de nodige centje had gekocht en deed een paar schapenwollen pantoffels aan (Kawaii :P ).  
Hij zag dat Hermelien met haar kroezige hoofd een boekje zat te lezen, en vervolgde.  
'Er is niks te eten hoor' Zei Hermelien, Draco stond gelijk stil 'vroeg ik je wat?' Zei hij op een afkattende toon.  
Hermelien werd rood en zei met een piepstemmetje 'Ik denk ik zeg het maar' Draco zuchtte.  
"Misschien zou je een wat minder moeten denken, 't zou je een heel sociaal leven op kunnen leveren' Zei Draco grijnzend en grinnikend te gelijk.  
Hermelien schrok wakker uit haar onderdanige trance en legde haar mok en boek opzij, klaar voor de strijd (Beware Draco :P ).  
'En dan vrienden krijgen die jij hebt? Een of andere huppelslet, twee hersenloze vraatzuchten en een of andere gast die nog net je kont niet aflikt' Er ging een trots stemmetje door Hermeliens hoofd toen ze merkte dat Draco even stil bleef.  
"Maar over jouw vriendenkring ben ik anders ook snel uitgepraat, want die huppelkut zus van Wezel heeft dit jaar meer naar mij lopen kijken dan naar Harry in de afgelopen 5 jaar' Draco lachte kort 'En dan maar niet te beginnen over die Potter en Wezel zelf' Draco grijnsde en besloot toch maar op expeditie te gaan in de koelkast.  
Hermelien had geeneens zin meer om voor de zoveelste keer op deze opmerking te antwoorden.  
Draco ging op de bank zitten en stuurde een triomfantelijk blik naar Hermelien et zijn bak chips op zijn schoot.  
Hermelien gaapte en vond het wel welletjes, ze stond op, liep naar haar kamer en liet zich op haar bed vallen.  
Ze hoorde Draco nog naar bed gaan en viel met de gedachte dat ze haar tanden nog niet had gepoetst in slaap.  
Draco begon de laatste tijd steeds meer nachtmerries van trouwen met Pansy te krijgen, maar voor het eerst in tijden kon hij weer een droom hebben van lekkere wijven op het strand, wat een opluchting ('t blijft een jongen, hè:P )

Yay, lekker lang hoofdstuk, hopelijk met genoeg variatie )  
Laat een reviewtje achter

Groetjes Katie


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

Dit hoofdstuk is er in idd geval een stuk sneller dan H4, en ik hoop ook zeker zo leuk, of leuker, is maar net wat je er van maakt : P

Enjoy !!

**Hoofdstuk 5: Het Regent Zonnestralen**

Al vroeg in de morgen beginnen de eerste vogeltjes te sjirpen en de bomen ritselen zachtjes mee op de melodie van de wind.  
Draco opent langzaam zijn ogen en blijft even naar zijn plafond staren.  
Hij ziet dat aan zijn bedrand zijn dekens opgefrommeld liggen en hij toch weer een deel van zijn pyjama had uitgetrokken (al hoef ik niet te weten wat ie had gedaan ' ).  
Langzaam krabbelt hij omhoog en besluit een glaasje water te gaan halen. Hij kijkt even naar Hermeliens kamerdeur en luistert even, ze slaapt nog.  
Als hij het keukentje weer uitkomt met zijn longdrinkglas, gaapt hij nog even flink en besluit toch nog maar even op de bank te gaan liggen.  
Langzaam vallen zijn ogen weer dicht en dwaalt hij af met zijn gedachten.

Felle zonnestralen sluipen Hermeliens kamer binnen, over haar bedrand en rusten op haar gezicht. Knipperend gaan haar ogen open maar worden weer samengeknepen door het felle licht.  
Ze draait zich met een kreun om en ziet op haar wekker dat het half tien is.  
Ze had Draco wel uit zijn bed horen komen, maar had er verder weinig aandacht aan besteed.  
Hermelien denkt weer terug aan gisteravond en met een zucht stapt ze uit bed.  
Ze doet een paar sokken aan haar voeten en loopt richting de keuken. Ze stapt het trapje af en loopt richting de bank.  
Dan stopt ze en ziet een paar blonde lokken over de armleuning vallen, en zet een paar passen verder.  
Daar op de bank ziet ze Draco in de meest sexy pose liggen dat ze een jongen ooit heeft zien doen (hoewel Ron er weinig van kon ).  
Haar ogen glijden van zijn opspringende haren die speels over zijn perfect egale gezicht hangen verder naar beneden.  
_Zozo, Draco heeft zeker niet stilgezeten bij zwerkbaltraining _Dacht ze ((Nou niet te zeggen dat ze kwijlde maar het scheelde niet veel))En ondanks dat het al flink fris buiten werd had hij een mooi zomers kleurtje, voor het eerst in jaren (geïnspireerd door de Axe reclame : P ).  
Naast zijn gespierde bovenlichaam lag een arm ontspannen naast hem e bij de ander lag zij hand op de hoogte van zijn navel. Een been was gestrekt terwijl zijn andere been omhoog getrokken zat en zijn voet op de bank ruste.  
'Genieten we van het uitzicht?' Draco opende half zij ogen en keek in de hazelnootkleurige van Hermelien. Hermelien schrok zich half dood en werd als een gek rood 'I-i-ik vroeg me-me-me alleen af-af waarom je-je op de b-b-bank lag' Stotterde ze.  
'In mijn eigen bed kon ik niet echt meer lekker slapen en om nou lepeltje-lepeltje bij jou in bed te komen liggen, leek me ook geen fijn idee' Draco haalde een hand door zijn haar krabbelde langzaam omhoog en keek Hermelien uitdagend aan.

Hermelien pakte zichzelf weer bij elkaar en liep vlug met een blos op haar wangen naar het keukentje.  
Vlug pakte ze uit het kastje een bord en smeerde een boterhammetje. Draco kwam achter haar staan en stak zijn arm uit om ook een bordje te pakken, met een fractie van een seconde kwam Draco's ontblote zij langs Hermeliens hand en maakte even contact.  
Draco schonk er verder geen aandacht aan maar Hermelien weer een rode gloed op haar wangen.  
Beide gingen ze aan een kant van het ontbijttafeltje zitten, Draco pakte er een krantje bij en Hermelien een tijdschrift.  
Zwijgend aten ze hun boterham op, Draco keek over de rand van zijn krant richting Hermelien, _Waarom moeten meisjes altijd zo snel blozen, Alsof dat modderbloedje Wemel nog nooit heeft aangeraakt_ Draco zuchtte en richtte zich weer op z'n krantje.  
Hermelien keek ditmaal over haar tijdschrift heen richting Draco.  
_'Tis toch vreemd om je aartsvijand van de afgelopen 6 jaar in z'n pyamapants op de bank aan te treffen en 5 minuten later in alle rust tegenover hem een boterhammetje naar binnen werken. _Hermelien legde haar boekje weg en zette haar bord in het sopje in de gootsteen.

Draco hoorde een deur sluiten en keek over het stenen muurtje. Blijkbaar net iets te laat want hij kon net niet zien of het de deur van Hermeliens slaapkamer was of die van de badkamer die dichtging.  
_Ach, dan moet ik het er zo maar op wagen_, Draco lachte kort en liep richting zijn kamer, trok wat vrijetijdskleding aan en liep richting de badkamer, hij duwde zijn oor tegen de deur aan en hoorde dat de douche aan stond.  
Hij ging weer rechtop staan en zag dat de deur niet op slot zat.  
_Dit gaat leuk worden_ Dacht Draco en opende langzaam de deur van de badkamer.  
Hij hoorde Hermelien een deuntje neuriën en ging op de wc zitten. Hij keek om zich heen en aan zijn linkerkant was er een crème kleurig hoekbad met aan de rechterkant een douche achter een stenen muurtje, met een schuifwand. De schuifwand was alles behalve doorzichtig en had een blauwe achtergrond met gele badeendjes.  
_Iedereen zijn smaak _Dacht hij kort en kuchte.  
'Hallo?' Zei Hermelien verschrikt en stopte even met haar deuntje. Draco hield zich even stil, maar toen Hermelien weer verder ging liet hij een wat hardere kuch horen.  
Uit reactie slaakte Hermelien een gilletje, en nog een toen ze merkte dat ze haar toverstok niet bij zich had. Draco schrok even van de verschrikte reactie en probeerde zo rustig mogelijk te zeggen 'Relax, ik ben het maar' ((nee daar wordt ze rustig van Draco)).  
'Malfidus?' Zei ze terug met een voorzichtig stemmetje.  
Draco zuchtte 'Wie anders?' 'Wat heb jij hier nou te zoeken' Katte Hermelien terug met een kwade stem.  
'Tja, ik zag dat de deur niet op slot zat, en ik was wel toe aan een beetje gezelschap' Draco grijnsde en genoot van iedere seconde. Hermelien begon echt boos te worden, maar wist dat ze machteloos was zonder toverstok en uhm…handdoek.  
'Moet je rond dit tijdstip niet op Pansy gaan geilen ofzo' Draco trok een vies gezicht, pakte een kam en antwoordde: 'Eigelijk vermaak ik me hier ook wel'.  
Hermelien zuchtte en kreunde nog een keer 'Moet je niet zoiets als een leven gaan zoeken?'.  
Draco grinnikte kort en ging verder met zijn haar doen. Hermelien sloot haar handen bij elkaar en bood voor een wonder.  
Draco legde zijn kam weer neer 'Nou het was me een waar genoegen modderbloedje, maar eerlijk gezegd heb ik toch wel betere dingen t doen' Draco stond op en verliet de badkamer met een grijns.

Hermelien deed de schuifwand een klein stukje pen, stak haar hand erdoor heen, mompelde wat en haar toverstok kwam al aangevlogen.  
Met wat draaien en tikken was ze weer droog, schoon en aangekleed.  
Toen ze de badkamer uitliep zag ze dat de achterkant van het schilderij net dicht ging.  
_Draco has left the buidling_, Hermelien sprong op de bank, schudde de gedachte van vanmorgen uit jaar hoofd en ging verder in haar spannende boek van gisteravond.

Recordtijd hoofdstuk posten voor mij 0.o  
Ik hoop dat je em leuk vond, k vond et wel leuk om te schrijven in ieder geval.  
Ben nu weer even inspiratieloos, dus het zal wel weer een weekje duren voor het volgende hoofdstuk ((laat een reviewtje achter 0:) ))

Groetjes Katie


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Yay finally, van mijn luie ass afgekomen en weer een chappie gemaakt en gepost P  
Annetje: Thank you ) was echt inspiratieloos -.-  
Op naar het verhaal !!

**Hoofdstuk 6: Groene Ogen, Grote Bek**

Hermelien ging met de laatste haal door haar haar heen en legde de borstel op het nachtkastje. Ze dacht terug aan de afgelopen dagen en bedankte dat ze Draco niet zo vaak was tegengekomen. Dus geen half naakt op de bank scènes en dat soort reutemeteut.  
_Godzijdank_ dacht Hermelien. Wel was Blaise een paar keer langs geweest maar daar had ze vanzelfsprekend geen woord mee gewisseld.  
En natuurlijk had ze al haar schoolboeken al lichtjes doorgesnuffeld. Vandaag was dan ook de dag om de roosters op te halen.  
Ze stapte vrolijk haar kamer uit en zag dat Draco op de bank zat. Zonder ook maar een blik te wisselen klom ze naar buiten en liep via de trap naar beneden.

Het was nog aardig vroeg en aangezien je tot tegen de middag je rooster kon ophalen was er dus nog geen hond.  
Desondanks liep ze vrolijk door naar het lokaal en liep naar binnen.  
Daar achter het bureau stond een ontzettend knappe jongen van rond de 20, hij had bruin haar wat losjes op zijn hoofd zat en springerig voor zijn ogen hing. Achter dat haar zat een setje felgroene ogen met een donkergroene rand erom heen. Hermeliens hart sloeg even over en ze begon er zelfs van te stotteren 'I-ik k-kom mijn-n rooster o-ophalen' _Blij dat dat eruit is_ dacht ze. Hij glimlachte even, en een rij mooie witte tanden kwam tevoorschijn 'Zo vroeg al?' vroeg hij. Hermelien bloosde even en keek naar beneden.  
Blijkbaar wou hij ook geen antwoord want hij draaide om en ging voor de kast staan.  
'Wat is je naam en je afdeling?' vroeg hij met een vragende toon.  
'Uhmm uh, G-griffoendor en mijn naam is H-h-hermelien G-riffel' Ze kon zichzelf wel slaan voor al dit gestotter.  
Het bleef even stil maar nadat hij een la had opengetrokken pakte hij een mapje en gaf het aan Hermelien.  
'Hier moet alles inzitten, zo niet laat het me dan even weten' En terwijl hij dat zei gaf hij een knipoog aan Hermelien.  
Hermelien moest hierdoor alleen maar erger blozen, draaide zich om, mompelde zoiets als dankjewel en liep weg. _Pjieuw, blij dat dat voorbij is_ Dacht ze opgelucht.  
Tijd voor een ontbijtje!

Draco zat doelloos voor zich uit te staren en zag Hermelien naar buiten klimmen. Hij staarde nog even door en stond uiteindelijk op richting het keukentje.  
Nadat hij op zijn gemak een boterhammetje had gegeten besloot hij het vaatje maar even te doen. Na ook dit gespetter en gesputter hoorde hij het schilderij openkraken.  
Ineens klonk er een luide, vaag opwindende gil. Draco verstijfde en keek vluchtig om zich heen voor een vluchtroute.  
'Ooh Pansy, wind jezelf niet zo erg op!' zei Blaise met een zuchtende toon.  
Pansy's ogen gingen als een sensor door het verblijf en toen ze Draco's blonde lokken boven het muurtje zag uitkomen rende ze erop af. 'Dracooo!' gilde ze weer 'Dit is zo'n mooi verblijf!' en ze glunderde. Draco zuchtte en schudde Pansy van zich af.  
'Misschien had ik toch beter mijn best moeten doen die afgelopen 6 jaar, dan had ik het ook zo ver als jouw geschopt' Draco grijnsde om Blaise zijn bewonderende opmerking.  
'Maar eh, hoe zijn jullie eigenlijk binnengekomen?' Pansy begon schaterig te lachen met een hand voor haar mond. 'Dat onnozele modderbloedje kon haar mond weer eens niet houden, of laat ik beter zeggen onze spreuk niet tegenhouden, hè Blaise?' Ze klopte even prijzen dop Blaise zijn schouder. En Draco moest toch wel even lachen om hun actie.  
'Maar kom even zitten op de bank' En daar zaten ze da met zijn drieën op de bank.

Hermelien stampte nu de gang door, de mooie gedachte van de mysterieuze roosteruitdeler was verzwolgen door de herinnering van Pansy en Blaise. Hoe konden ze! Een spreuk op me afvuren terwijl ik notabene met me rug naar hun toestond, die lafaards! Ze zuchte boos. En dan die vreselijke lach van Pansy omdat ze het wachtwoord heeft.  
Arme Draco, nu heeft ze all-acces tot zijn enige plek waar hij tot kort vrij was van haar terreur. Wacht.. sinds wanneer heb ik medelijden met die kwal? Hier, dit is het bewijs dat ik gek begin te worden.  
Ze liep met haar hoofd naar beneden en botste frontaal tegen iemand op.  
Ze keek op en zag dat ze tegen Harry aan was gebotst, en hij was samen met Ron.  
_Fijn dit kan er ook nog wel even bij_ Dacht ze.  
'Heey Herm' Hermelien zuchtte 'Wil je me alsjeblieft geen Herm meer noemen, het klinkt alsof ik een jongen ben'  
'Wat is er dan mis met jongens?' Ron lachte en gaf een flirtende knipoog naar Harry.  
Hermelien had het gevoel alsof ze elkaar ieder moment konden bespringen, weg wezen dus.  
Ze zette een geforceerde glimlach op en zei 'Ik spreek jullie later nog wel' en ze liep. Zonder ook maar een keer om te kijken liep ze door naar heer Valencio en heer Winnie, die als tonden te wachten om voor iemand het schilderij te open.  
Ze klom naar binnen en zag dat Draco naast Pansy op de bank zat en Blaise onderuitgezakt op de andere. Pansy lachte blijkbaar om een grapje van Blaise en Hermelien wou haar oren wel bedekken. Blaise keek naar Hermelien en zei lachend 'Nog bedankt voor het wachtwoord!' Hermelien kon ze op dit moment echt wel wat aandoen, maar dat komt nog wel. Dus ze liep maar rechtsreeks naar haar kamer.

'Heey jongens, ik moet nog even langs mv.Anderling voor een paar papieren en mijn rooster, dus zullen we maar gaan?' Vroeg Draco. Hermelien hoorde het schilderij weer dichtkraken en merkte dat ze zelf nog niet eens haar rooster heeft doorgekeken.  
Ze zuchte lichtjes en pakte het mapje. Snel overkeek ze de zaakjes en tot ze bij haar rooster aankwam. 'Wat?!' Haar ogen versperde en haar mond viel open 'Dit is toch niet waar?' Mompelde ze geërgerd. Minstens een keer per dag met Zwadderich, oh oh, nu zie ik die kwal van een Malfidus nog vaker. Maar haar oog viel ook nog op iets anders. In tegenstelling tot voorgaande jaren had ze nu fabeldieren van een onbekende docent. Wel met Zwadderich, dat was een stuk minder. Hermelien kreeg er gewoon spontaan hoofdpijn van. Ze legde het mapje weg en dommelde langzaam weg in de hoop die knallende koppijn weg zou ebben.

Draco kwam grijnzend het verblijf binnen._ Whaha dit gaat ene leuk jaar worden met al die lessen met Griffoendor_, dacht hij sadistisch. Hij begon met wat eten te maken en hoorde Hermeliens kamerdeur opengaan. Ze stak haar hoofd om de hoek en Draco kreeg bijna een lachgolf van haar bijna afro kapsel en haar verdwaasde blik.  
Hij schepte alvast wat op en riep richting Hermelien 'Hier kijk, er staat eten' Hermelien die overduidelijk nog slaapdronken was knikte kort en liep naar het keukentje.  
Na het eten zei Draco nog kort 'Vermaak je hier maar met je vrienden' en voordat Hermelien wat terugkon zeggen was Draco al verdwenen.  
De rest van de avond was het dus lekker rustig.

Dat was weer een hoofdstukje, ik hoop dat je em leuke vond.  
En het is geen misdaad om even een reviewtje achter te laten!  
See you next chappie  
Groetjes Katie


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Zo, een tijdje geleden dat ik hier weer wat gepost heb, maar het is me gelukt!  
En ontzettend bedankt voor alle reviewtjes, maarre ga nu maar snel lezen!!

**Hoofdstuk 7: Lekker rustig dagje?!**

Hermelien werd wakker en was weer volledig bij zinnen van wat er gisteren was gebeurd, wat een gekut op een stokje! Ooh wat kon ze Pansy en Blaise nu wel niet aandoen!  
Ze trok gehaast wat kleding aan en een simpele spreuk voor haar haar. Niks bijzonders dus.  
Ze zag Draco al met een flinke mok koffie op de bank zitten toen ze op weg was naar de keuken. Ze at snel een broodje voor haar knorrige maag en ging ook op de bank zitten (nee niet ernaast, heeeeleeemaaal aan de andere kant).

'Ze hadden je mooi te pakken hè? Gisteren met Pansy en Blaise, jammer dat ik er niet bij was' zei Draco met een sadistische grijns op zijn gezicht. Het drong direct door bij Hermelien waar hij het over had. Haar bloed begon te koken.  
'Je bent wel heel makkelijk te gebruiken hè?' zei hij terwijl hij rustig achterover leunde en nog een slokje warme koffie nam. Hermelien stond op het punt om Draco te wurgen.

En ja hoor, als je het over de duivel hebt. Met luid gegier en gelach kwamen Blaise en Pansy onderhand binnenrollen. Hermelien had zich omgedraaid. En toen Hermeliens vernietigende blik die van hun kruisde waren ze beide gelijk stil.  
Hermelien schoot omhoog van de bank, beet haar kaken op elkaar en alle woede kwam eruit.  
'ERUIT!! NU jullie alle twee!!' Pansy en Blaise bleven van schrik staan.  
'OF moet ik jullie een handje helpen?!' Met alleen een paar zwiepjes van haar toverstok liet ze Pansy en Blaise omdraaien en het portier knalde open.  
'EN BLIJF WEG!!' Met die woorden vuurde Hermelien een spreuk af waardoor zowel Pansy als Blaise met een boogje door het portier vlogen en met een keiharde smak op de marmeren vloer terecht kwamen. Het schilderij viel netjes dicht.

Het bleef even stil en zelfs Draco keek met opengesperde ogen toe. Hermelien zuchtte diep en liep al stampend haar kamer in waarbij ze met luide snikken in tranen uitbarstte.  
_Wat heb ik misgedaan waardoor ik hier nu mee opgescheept zit? _Hermelien kroop diep onder haar dekens en huilde eens flink uit.  
Draco stond er nog even van te kijken maar greep zich toch bij elkaar. Hij wreef even over zijn buik, stond op en ging zijn vrienden achterna.

Hermelien wreef nog eens flink in haar ogen en hees zichzelf overeind. Ze keek in de spiegel, hoe vrolijk en stralend ze er vanmorgen uit zag, hoe verrot en down ze er nu uit zag. Ze haalde eens diep adem en liep naar het keukentje. Stilletjes met muizenhapjes at ze haar beschuitje. _Vroeger kon ik mijn gevoelens nog delen met mensen _dacht ze met prikkende tranen in haar ogen. Harry en Ron hebben tegenwoordig alleen maar oog voor elkaar en als ze het aan Ginny zou vertellen… Ze hoorde het haar nu al zeggen 'Ah, je kan het meneer sexy toch niet kwalijk nemen, of wel dan?' Hermelien zuchtte weer,_ en of ik dat kan _dacht ze.  
Ineens begon er een lichtje te branden, wat nou als ik eens een bezoek? Ineens begon er een lichtje te branden, _wat nou als ik eens een bezoekje? Maar misschien is dat wel iets te voorbarig, ik bedoel maar, het schooljaar is pas begonnen. Nee, ik ga er gewoon naartoe en ik vraag om uitleg waarom ik in hemelsnaam met die, die bal op een verblijf zit. Zo, het wordt eens tijd dat ik het eens voor mezelf opneem,_ dacht ze. Ze hief haar kin op en glimlachte triomfantelijk. Perkamentus heeft er vast een redelijke uitled voor, en ze ging op weg.

Aan precies de andere kant van de school zat Draco verveelt met de veter van zijn schoen te spelen. Zijn voet lag op zijn knie en hij wiebelde er ongeïnteresseerd mee.

'En toen zei ze van, nee, dat moet je echt niet doen!' Pansy zei altijd alles op zo'n irritante manier, hij had er gewoon geen andere woorden voor. 'Draco, honnepon, luister je nog wel?' Draco wendde zijn blik af van zijn zwarte veter en keek in de verontwaardigde ogen van Pansy 'Ik bedoel maar, zoiets kan je toch niet maken!' En ja hoor ze ging weer verder met waar ze gebleven was. In Draco's ooghoek zag hij Griffel voorbij lopen, net te ver om haar iets na te roep en hun blik kruisde. Hermelien wende haar gezicht snel af en liep snel weer door. Draco grijnsde, _jeetje wat had dat modderbloedje een scène gezet vanmorgen, Blaise en Pansy waren er nog steeds stil van en wilde er zeker niet over praten. Ach het was een komisch gezicht _dacht hij grinnikend. 'Wat is er? Vind je mijn verhaal soms om te lachen? Nou ik anders niet!' Pansy zette ditmaal een boze blik op en Draco haalde alleen zijn schouders op. Ineens schoot Pansy naast hem op het bankje en wou hem omhelzen.  
Draco die het gevaar al zag aankomen stond ineens op. 'Ik ga even kijken waar Blaise blijft' en hij maakte zich snel uit de voeten en keek niet meer achterom.

Hermelien kwam aan bij het grote gevogelde stambeeld en kraakte haar hersenen.  
_Wat was het wachtwoord nou,_ dacht ze met een flinke rimpel in haar voorhoofd.

'Uhm, chocolate chip cookie?' zei ze al aarzelend. En ja hoor, met een beetje gerammel en gekraak begon de vogel zich te draaien. Hermelien liep zo snel als ze kon naar boven en klopte op de deur. 'Kom binnen' zei Perkamentus op zijn gebruikelijke maar vriendelijke manier. Hermelien draaide aan de deurknop en deed de deur langzaam open. Ze zette een stap naar binnen en keek in Perkamentus zijn oprechte ogen. Hermelien kreeg en brok in haar keel.  
'Ik had u een deze dagen al verwacht mevrouw Griffel' Zo, dus hij snapt toch wel dat het nog veiliger is om chloor en bleek bij elkaar te gooien, dan mij en dat jong bij elkaar doen.  
'Ik, ehh kwam vragen om wat uhm uitleg' Hermelien keek even schichtig de kamer door 'Ah is dat zo? Neemt u maar plaats dan' Perkamentus strekte zijn arm uit richting de stoel. Hermelien knikte en nam plaats. Ineens kon ze zich niet meer bedwingen. Ze was veranderd in een totaal emotioneel wrak, en de wrokke gevoelens van de afgelopen dagen leken we verdriedubbeld. Zoute tranen begonnen over haar gladde wangen te rollen richting haar trillende lippen. Perkamentus kuchte even kort en Hermelien slikte haar tranen in.  
'Hoe zal ik het zeggen..' Hermelien beet op haar onderlip en keek door haar betraande ogen naar de man tegenover haar.  
'Jij, jij bent een van de meest getalenteerde studenten hier aan Zweinstein' Hermeliens lippen krulde even kort naar boven. 'Je bent goed in bezweringen, toverdranken en ga zo maar even door, je bezit vele talenten, maar soms ontbreekt er wat' Perkamentus fronste en Hermelien keek nieuwsgierig zijn kant op.  
'Jouw zwakke punt is je sociale aanleg en bovenal dat je wegloopt voor je problemen in de echte wereld' En hij keek daarbij over de rand van zijn brilletje.  
'Geen monster is jouw te fel, geen dooddoener te veel, maar van een jongen als Malfidus krijg jij al kippenvel' Hermeliens ogen sperde open. 'De gedachte dat jij ooit geconfronteerd zou worden met iemand zoals hij, geeft jou simpelweg angst' Hermelien knipperde met haar ogen, _hij heeft nog gelijk ook_ dacht ze.  
'Dus jouw taak voor dit jaar, voor je de echte wereld ingaat, is de strijd aangaan met je echte problemen en er weer haveloos en sterker uitkomen' Perkamentus knikte en dit was het teken voor Hermelien om te gaan. Ze stond op en stapte versuft de deur uit en het trapje af.  
_Goh die man heeft nog gelijk ook_ dacht ze _maar lievehelp waarom Malfidus? _Ze zuchtte maar het voelde alsof ze een taak te vervullen had: Malfidus een koekje van eigen deeg geven!

Arme Draco, wat staat hem nog wel niet allemaal te wachten?

Hope you liked it, hoofdstuk 8 ligt al geschreven klaar en zal wat meer de nadruk op Draco leggen. Ik zal die van de week typen en uploaden, maar tot die tijd kan je toch wel een reviewtjes achterlaten, toch …Puppyeyes…

Groetjes Katie


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

Te lange pauze geweest, maar inmiddels meer inspiratie opgedaan voor het verhaal.  
Gelukkig lag hoofdstuk 8 klaar in mijn nachtkastje en eindelijk getypt en hier neergezet.  
Dankjulliewel voor het geduld en de lieve reviews, die motiveren mij nog het meest!!  
Ik zal jullie niet langer in spanning houden voor het langverwachte volgende hoofdstuk,

Veel leesplezier!!

Hoofdstuk 8: Ruzie in de lucht

Hoewel er 8:00 op de digitale wekker stond naast Draco zijn bed, voelde het voor hem alsof hij net sliep. Hij kreunde pijnlijk en wreef over zijn hoofd, die bijna uit elkaar knalde van de koppijn.  
Draco krabbelde langzaam omhoog en uit ervaring wist hij al waar de pijn scheuten vandaan kwamen. Hij wreef pijnlijk over zijn borst, _wat haat ik mijn vader_ dacht Draco. Zelf s nu ik hier op Zweinstein ver weg van hem ben voel ik nog zijn geweld.  
Draco dacht terug aan de dag voor hij weer naar school ging…

'Draco!' een kille mannenstem galmde over de zwarte marmeren vloer van Huize Malfidus.  
Draco's adem stokte toen hij in de ijzige ogen van zijn vader keek. Hij kwam woest aanstampen met zijn loopstok in zijn hand. Draco's hart bonsde in zijn keel, iedere stap die Lucius maakte klonk als een hartslag die diep doordrong in Draco's bange lijf. Voordat Draco er echt op voorbereid was, was de eerste klap al werkelijkheid. Met een flinke zwaai kwam de zilveren kop van Lucius stok hard aan in Draco's maag. Draco moest als reactie kokhalzen en sloot zijn armen rond zijn buik.  
'Jij vuile zwakkeling, hoe durf je jezelf mijn zoon te noemen!' Een volgende klap volgde en Draco ging door zijn knieën en verkrampte nog verder in elkaar.  
'En hoe durf je jezelf een Malfidus te noemen!' Schreeuwde Lucius door de gangen en met het zeggen van de woorden trapte hij Draco met al zijn kracht in zijn zij. Draco hoorde wat kraken en een immense pijn volgde. Draco durfde het niet eens uit te schreeuwen.  
'Hoe in hemelsnaam durf je jezelf een trouwe volgeling van Voldermort te noemen!' Draco's pupillen verkleinde en hij wist wat zijn vaders volgende stap zou zijn. Hoewel dit wekelijkse kost is voor Draco, wende het nooit.  
'Crucius!' Riep Lucius en richtte de slangachtige kop op Draco's gepijnigde lichaam.  
Draco krijste het nu wel uit en de pijn was verschrikkelijk. Hij rolde met zijn ogen, beet meerdere malen op zijn tong en spartelde als een vis in de brandende zon. Zo plots als de pijn kwam, hield het ook weer op. Lucius grijnsde nog even bij de aanblik van zijn zoons verminkte lijf en beende snel de andere kant op.  
Draco hoestte en bloed kwam uit zijn keel terecht op de ijzige vloer. Hij trilde met zijn hele lijf, hij kon amper ademhalen van de gebroken rib die tegen zijn long aan prikte. Van iedere ademhaling moest hij zachtjes hoesten waardoor de pijn nog erger werd.  
Langzaam verloor hij zijn bewustzijn…

Hij gleed weer plat op zijn bed. Hij had vast een nachtmerrie gehad, wild gesparteld en op de een of andere manier zijn rib wat misgedaan. Hij kuchte even kort en sloeg meteen daarna weer een arm om zijn borst. Hij hees zichzelf toch weer omhoog, ging op de rand van zijn bed zitten en deed zijn sloffen aan. Langzaam strompelde hij naar buiten op weg naar iets te eten. Hij zag Hermelien op de bank liggen, duidelijk verdiept in een van haar schoolboeken, _gek wijf, _dacht hij.  
Hermelien keek zijn kant op en kreeg een ontzettend warm tintelend gevoel van Draco's ontblote bovenlijf. Zijn pyjama net lang genoeg om de rest te verbergen en met zijn zachte wollen pantoffels eronder.  
'Uhm Malfidus is alles in orde met je?' Draco draaide zich verbaast om van Hermeliens bezorgde ondertoon, maar hij vermande zich weer.  
'Nou, ik loop anders nog niet geïnteresseerd in mijn schoolboeken te lezen, dus het zal wel denk ik zo' Met een lichte grijns op zijn gezicht wou hij zijn tocht weer vervolgen.  
Hermeliens gezicht betrok van Draco's opmerking. 'Nog bedankt voor vannacht, je hebt de hele nacht als een gillend speenvarken lopen krijsen. Ik heb geen oog dicht gedaan' Zei Hermelien ditmaal met een boze ondertoon. Ze wierp een boze blik naar Draco, stilletjes hopend op het aanbieden van zijn excuses.  
Draco draaide zich weer verbaast naar Hermelien en voelde ineens de dringende neiging om haar voor iets uit te maken. Voordat Draco daar de kans voor had was Hermelien al opgestaan van de bank en liep aarzelend richting hem.  
'W-wat heb jij gedaan?!' Zei Hermelien met een half ingeslikt en geschrokken stemmetje en wees richting Draco's prachtige, maar niet compleet egale borstkas.  
Draco keek naar zijn borst en zonder wat te zeggen beende hij naar de minibadkamer en liet Hermelien, die nog compleet versuft op dezelfde plek stond, achter.

Draco keek in de spiegel en nu leek het nog erger dan het uitzicht van boven. _Ik weet niet wat ik gedaan heb maar.._Een van zijn ribben boog bij zijn zij naar buiten, op het punt om door zijn huid naar buiten te breken. Hij legde zijn hand er voorzichtig op en een pijnscheut volgde. _Die verdomde vader van mij _En hij keek kil in de spiegel.  
Hij schudde zichzelf uit zijn trance en wist dat het eerste wat hij moest doen, was een bezoekje brengen aan madam draaide zich om en zag dat er een badjas aan de haak hing, _die hing er net nog niet_ dacht hij. Zonder er verder over na te denken deed hij hem aan en zag dat Hermelien weer op de bank met haar schoolboek zat. Hij klom voorzichtig door het portret en liep richting de ziekenzaal.

Hermelien zuchtte, ze was toch wel geschrokken van Malfidus, wat was hij tekeergegaan. Ze stond op met die gedachte en vond dat het wel tijd was voor een ontbijtje.

Toen ze in de Grote zaal aangekomen was, gonsde het van alle kanten. Het was duidelijk lang en breed bekend dat zij en Malfidus samen verbleven (gedwongen dat wel). Terwijl ze naar de Griffoendor tafel liep hoorde ze gefluister. Het was zelfs al doorgedrongen dat Malfidus iets had opgelopen, en zelfs of zij hem wat had aangedaan. _Had ik hem maar wat aangedaan_ dacht ze_ het zou vast goed voelen_. Zo driekwart van de meisjes keken haar boos en verwaand aan, blijkbaar om de reden dat zij en Malfidus in een ruimte verblijven. _Nou als we konden wisselen deed ik het zo_ dacht ze terwijl ze weer langs een verwaand kijkend meidengroepje liep. Ze ging zitten met een diep slakende zucht, en ja hoor ze zat nog niet eens of Ginny kwam haar kant al op gedraafd. _Fijn, ook dat nog _dacht ze met rollende ogen.  
'O mijn god, Hermelien, is het echt waar dat je Draco een gebroken rib bezorgd hebt?' Ginny keek met grootse ogen in die van Hermelien. 'Ik eh, nee natuurlijk niet!' Beet Hermelien, Ginny toe. Ginny keek haar geschrokken aan. 'Sorry, zo bedoelde ik het niet' Zei Hermelien met neergeslagen ogen. Ginny glimlachte terug en zei dat ze nog wat met Harry moest bespreken en liep weg.

Hermelien begon wat te prikken in haar boterham met kaas en hapte hem langzaam naar binnen. Haar gedachten dwaalde af. _Zou alles goed met hem zijn?_ Vroeg ze zich af en schudde snel haar hoofd. _Laat hem lekker lijden, hij zou het er vast zelf naar gemaakt hebben _dacht ze met opgetogen kin. _Moet ik bij hem langsgaan? Nee joh, laat dat jong lekker, zou hij het bij jou doen, dacht het niet hè? Maar zag je niet hoe beroerd hij eruit zag?  
_Ze zuchtte, wat een dilemma. Ineens hoorde ze iemand ergens over praten en ze spitste haar oren. 'Had je dat gehoord?' Zei de een 'Nee, wat is er dan?'.  
'Marcel ligt in de ziekenzaal, hij probeerde een bezwering uit een van zijn nieuwe schoolboeken, maar dat is niet helemaal goed uitgepakt'.Hermelien keek eens goed de Griffoendor tafel rond, en inderdaad Marcel zat er niet.  
_Dat zou een goede dekmantel zijn _dacht ze _en dan is mijn geweten ook weer goed. _Ze glimlachte kort om haar geniale plannetje. _Ik ben ook niet voor niets Hermelien Griffel _dacht ze triomfantelijk.

Met vlugge pasjes liep ze de trap op richting de ziekenzaal. _O nee, niet nu_. Ze zag Ron en Harry aan komen lopen. Harry zwaaide van de andere kant van de gang en wenkte dat ze zijn kant op moest komen, tja Hermelien kon het niet maken het niet te doen. Ze liep met tegenzin en een neppe glimlach op haar gezicht richting de twee. ' Oh, Herm, is het echt waar dat je Draco iets hebt aangedaan?' Vroeg Ron overdramatsich.  
'Natuurlijk niet! Waar zie je me wel niet voor aan?!' Hermelien had nu al geen zin meer in dit gesprek. ' Hoewel Draco wel eens een goede correctie kan gebruiken' Grijnsde Harry, voordat Hermelien verder kon ontploffen zei Ron ' Had je al gehoord wat er met Marcel was gebeurd, die heeft ook altijd pech of..' Ging Ron verder ' ..Hebben ze wat met elkaar te maken?' Ron wierp een blik naar Hermelien. 'Je gedraagt je wel anders sinds je met Malfidus omgaat' Zei Harry met een onderzoekende blik.  
'Oh alsjeblieft jullie twee, waar verdenken jullie me wel niet allemaal van?' Zei Hermelien spits terug. 'Nou Ron, volgens mij snijden we een gevoelig onderwerp aan' Harry grijnsde en keek Hermelien uitdagend aan. ' Waarom zou ik in hemelsnaam Marcel iets aandoen? Trouwens iedereen heeft het erover dat het zijn eigen stomme schuld was, bemoei je lekker met je eigen zaken!'.  
'Nou, nou Hermelien, het was maar een grapje' Zei Ron lachend. 'Wat zijn jullie veranderd zeg, dit zijn geen grapjes meer, dat is gewoon puur je vrienden voor schut zetten!' Hermelien voelde haar ogen als nat worden.  
'Jeetje Herm, we hebben maar een klein roddeltje over je verspreid' Zei Harry rustig.  
'Jullie hebben wat?!' Vroeg Hermelien geschrokken. 'Ja, jeweetwel over dat jij Draco wat hebt aangedaan' Hermeliens gezicht werd ineens kil en koud.  
'In dat geval hoef ik voorlopig niks met jullie te maken hebben, want de vrienden die ik de afgelopen zes jaar had, zijn niet meer in jullie te vinden!' Hermelien draaide zich abrupt om richting de ziekenzaal. Eenmaal omgedraaid liepen de tranen over haar wangen, maar er kwam geen geluidje over de rand van haar lippen.

Het zevende jaar zal ze echt zelf moeten doen!  
Maar Hermelien moet sterker uit de strijd komen, dat had ze Perkamentus beloofd!

Beetje deprimerend hoofdstuk, I know, maar de nodige drama hoort erbij!  
Ik kan alvast verklappen dat in het volgende hoofdstuk jullie je romantische hartjes kunnen ophalen. Ben druk bezig met mijn schrijfstijl verbeteren, het verhaal wat meer diepgang te geven etc. Laat me weten wat je ervan vind! Review=Love

Groetjes Katie


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

*psst* kijk in het vervolg onderaan het hoofdstuk voor jullie bedankjes van de leuke reviews

Hoofdstuk 9: Sugary bath ballistic

Met langzame twijfelachtige passen liep Hermelien richting de ziekenzaal, zoete tranen waren gedeeltelijk opgedroogd op haar gebloste wangen. Ze beet op haar lip.  
_Okee, dit is het plan Hermelien, je gaat gewoon naar binnen. Je gaat naar Marcel en je kijkt alleen vanuit een ooghoek hoe het met Malfidus is, meer niet okee?  
In dat geval ben ik er klaar voor._ Dacht Hermelien.

Draco krijste het onderhand uit, zijn kaken waren stevig op elkaar geklemd en inwendig flink aan het vloeken op Madame Pleister. 'Dit kan even zeer doen' Zei Madame Pleister. Ze had haar hand op Draco's bovenlijf en drukte de rib weer naar binnen met de nodige kracht. De tranen sprongen bijna in zijn ogen maar hij kon zich inhouden. Hij wendde zijn blik af om even niet aan de pijn te denken. In zijn ooghoek zag hij een meisje bij Marcel staan. Hij hoorde dat er wat woorden gewisseld werden als 'beterschap' en 'wordt snel beter'.  
_Zal er ooit een meisje voor mij komen, behalve dat geval van een Pansy?  
_Madame Pleister keek Draco aan en haalde hem uit zijn gedachten.  
'Malfidus, ik haal nog even een drankje, blijf vooral liggen alstublieft'. Draco knikte voorzichtig en deed zijn ogen een moment dicht.

Hermelien piekerderde, ze had Marcel beterschap gewenst maar toch kon ze net geen glimp opvangen van Draco. _Ah, ik weet het, ik doe gewoon alsof ik door iemand ben gestuurd, puur om rapport uit te brengen.  
_Met bijna geruisloze muizenstapjes schuifelde Hermelien richting het ziekenbed van Draco. Hij had zijn ogen gesloten. Zijn huid was bleek, bijna wit.  
Hermelien kwam dichterbij, zoals hij daar lag…bijna engelachtig.  
Zijn blonde haar leek bezweet, misschien van de pijn die hij constant zou moeten voelen, of de pijn die Madame Pleister je aandoet. Desondanks zat zijn haar zoals altijd goed, netjes maar toch wild en losjes rond zijn perfect geconstructueerde gezicht. En zijn nek..net zo egaal als de rest van Draco, bleek, maar met een uitstraling van kracht.  
Alleen zijn schouders en armen kwamen nog boven het laken uit, sterk en breed, maar toch ook zacht en teder. _Ho, Hermelien! Even dimmen, zacht en teder? Sinds wanneer is Draco zacht en teder?!  
_Hermelien probeerde zijn naam over haar lippen te krijgen maar haar mond was droog en ruw.  
Het was alsof de kamer begon te draaien, ze leek haar evenwicht te verliezen en steunde met haar hand op de rand van het bed.  
In datzelfde ogenblik opende Draco zijn hand en sloot het om die van Hermelien.

Draco voelde een zachte aanraking de zijne raken. Het gaf hem een warm gevoel.  
Hij moest aan zijn moeder denken, zoals zij altijd zijn handen pakten om hem vervolgens diep in haar armen te sluiten en te troosten. Even leek met de aanraking zijn pijn te verdwijnen.  
Zachtjes kneep hij in zijn hand om te voelen of het contact er nog steeds was.

Hermelien begon te zweten. _Hoe kom ik in godsnaam uit deze situatie?  
_Haar hersenen draaiden op volle toeren maar ze kon niks bedenken.  
_Wat moet ik doen?!  
_Maar het was al te laat, de oogleden van Draco gingen omhoog en er kwam een set grijze, bijna zilverachtige ogen tevoorschijn.

'Jij vies modderbloedje, wie denk je wel niet dat je bent?!' Draco trok zijn hand verwoedt weg, kwam overeind en sprak op een sissende toon.  
De zachte aanraking maakte plaats voor een woedend gevoel.  
'Vroeg je, je soms af hoe het zou zijn om elitebloed te hebben in plaats van het vervuilde bloed van een dreuzelkind?' Draco's toon bereikte een toppunt van kwaadheid.  
Draco keek met samengeknepen ogen in de hazelnootkleurige van Hermelien. Hermeliens ogen begonnen zich langzaam te vullen met tranen, ze probeerde sterk te zijn zoals Perkamentus haar verteld had. Draco's gezichtsuitdrukking draaide bij, hij probeerde te grijnzen, te geniet van haar verlies maar de vernederde blik in Hermeliens ogen deed het tegenhouden. Dezelfde blik had zijn moeder dikwijls in haar ogen wanneer zijn vader, Lucius, haar voor de zoveelste keer had neergehaald met woorden of met kracht.  
Draco keek verslagen naar Hermelien, _zou schuldgevoel zo voelen?  
_Voordat hij hier verder over na kon denken zag hij een hand zijn richting opkomen.

Hermeliens ogen prikte, ze hief haar hand op en met zoveel kracht als ze had plantte ze haar vlakke hand op Draco's perfecte jukbeen. Een klap van huid op huid verbrak de doodse stilte in de ziekenzaal. Madame Pleister die met een medicijnflesje aankwam lopen liet het pardoes vallen bij het aanschouwen van het tafereel.  
'Jij klootzak! Ik wou dat ik je een gebroken rib had bezorgd, het had me vast een verdomd goed gevoel gegeven!' Hermelien sprak de woorden krachtig uit, draaide zich om en liep met grote passen de ziekenzaal uit. Niet omkijkend naar Draco (die vermoedelijk een rode wang heeft), Madame Pleister (die de scherven van de vloer aan het vegen is) of Marcel (die extreem geschokt kijkt van de afgelopen drie minuten).

_Waarom de tranen? _Dacht Hermelien. _Waarom blijven ze maar komen?  
_De aanraking van haar hand met die van Draco voelde warm, mooi en eerlijk.  
_Maar wat een zak, kan hij dan niks anders bedenken dan mijn ouders om mij mee zwart te maken? _Dacht ze verwoedt.

Draco liet zich verslagen op het bed vallen, de klap van Hermelien was aangekomen als een pistoolschot. De verslagenheid en vernedering in haar gezicht gaf hem een leeg en misschien zelfs schuldig gevoel. Madame Pleister kwam aanlopen met een geïrriteerde blik.  
Ze keek Draco recht in zijn ogen met een afkeurend gelaat. 'Drink Malfidus' Draco kwam ietwat overeind om de hals van het glazen flesje op zijn bleke lippen te leggen.  
Op een gekke manier was de lichamelijke pijn niks vergeleken met de pijn die hij diep vanbinnen voelde, de pijn die zich verspreidde als een olievlek door zijn lichaam.  
Met de aanraking van dat modderbloedje was het weg, foetsie. Hetzelfde gevoel als zijn moeder hem gaf… _He, wacht eens even, vergelijk ik nu mijn moeder met dat uitschot?  
_Draco sloot zijn ogen en hoorde Madame Pleister nog wat mompelen dat hij vanavond weer naar zijn verblijf kan.

Hermelien was er de rest van de dag niet met haar gedachten bij.  
Ze las wel, maar ook weer niet. Ze at wel, maar proefde niks.  
Wat moest ze doen als Draco straks terugkomt? Kwaad zijn, schreeuwen en spreuken afvuren? Of hem negeren en doen alsof er niks gebeurd is?  
Hermelien zuchtte, ze had in ieder geval geen behoefte om hem te zien en krulde zich in elkaar op de bank en merkte dat ze moe was. Moe van de constante strijd met Draco en niet te vergeten de ruzie die ze had met Ron en Harry. _Oh, waar is het allemaal misgegaan _Dacht Hermelien, ze bedacht zich ineens wat: _Weet je waar ik aan toe ben? Een lekker ontspannend bad.  
_Ze pakte snel haar badderspullen en liep naar de badkamer voor de klassenoudste.

De deur was gebroken wit met mooie barokke accenten. Voorop de deur hing een porseleinen lijstje met een schildering van een prachtige victoriaanse dame.  
De dame begon te praten 'Hallo mevrouw Griffel' Hermelien glimlachte.  
'Eh, hallo mevrouw…' 'Noem me maar Gracius' De dame glimlachte terug naar Hermelien.  
'Het wachtwoord? Mevrouw Griffel…' Hermelien knikte, _even denken _'Eh, Sugary bath ballistic'.  
Gracius knikte en met een beleefde buiging ging de deur open.  
Achter deze deur leek wel een hele andere wereld te liggen, althans zo zag het eruit voor Hermelien. Ze stapte voorzichtig op de zachte badmat en voor haar lag een enorm bad. Het bad stoomde en was rijkelijk overladen met schuim. Rondom het bad stonden kaarsen die, terwijl ze brandden, een heerlijke geur verspreidde.  
Hermelien hing haar gewaad aan de muur en liet haar kleding van zich afglijden. Ze deed eerst voorzichtig haar voet in het water wat tot haar verbazing precies de juiste tempratuur had. Ze gleed het bad in en op hetzelfde moment rolde er een paar badballen het bad in. Nog meer schuim en een geur van lavendelvelden vulde haar neusgaten.  
_Aah, hier was ik aan toe_ Hermelien gaapte en haar oogleden vielen dicht.

Draco was het zat, het was al ruim 4 uur in de middag en hij verveelde zich dood.  
Hij zag Madame Pleister verderop aan haar bureau enkele papieren invullen en hij begon op de rand van zijn bed te tikken. Het geluid van de ring met het wapen van Zwadderich maakte een storende en irritante toon bij het raken van de ijzeren bedrand.  
Madame Pleister keek op van haar papieren en wierp een geërgerde blik naar Draco. Even stopte hij en ging vervolgens weer verder. Madame Pleister schoof haar stoel naar achteren met een snerpend geluid, kwam zuchtend overeind en liep richting Draco. Er sloop een lichte grijns over Draco's gezichtsuitdrukking.  
'Zo Malfidus, voelt u nog ergens pijn?' Draco schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dan lijkt het mij gepast dat ik u hier niet langer houd' Zei Madame Pleister. Draco ging op de rand van zijn bed zitten en gleed in zijn sloffen. Hij stond op en wilde weglopen.  
'Even wachten Malfidus, het lijkt me niet verstandig om met een ontbloot bovenlijf door de school te gaan paraderen' Madame Pleister keek hem aan met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.  
'Je kunt een koudje oplopen en in het ergste geval de vrouwelijke leerlingen zo gek maken dat het hier straks helemaal vol ligt' Draco grinnikte, _ze heeft wel humor.  
_Ze haalde haar toverstok uit haar zak en zei 'Dresmiata'. Ze wees naar een hoopje stof op een leeg bed en een paar flarden kwamen aangezweefd. De donkergroene stof sloot om Draco heen en vormde een T-shirt. 'Zo, nu bent u klaar om te gaan' Madame pleister knikte en Draco verliet de ziekenzaal.

Draco stapte het verblijf binnen. Het was er stil en levenloos, hij kon Hermelien nergens vinden, en zowel wat moest hij tegen haar zeggen? Voor hetzelfde geldt wordt hij nog verder in elkaar geslagen, hij grijnsde, maar voelde toch nog een brandend gevoel op zijn wang. Hij sprong op de bank en keek naar het plafond. _Mmm, een lekker bad, daar heb ik wel zin in _Draco wilde het liefst de pijn en het schuldgevoel van zich afwassen.  
_Tijd om de grote badkamer uit te proberen!  
_Draco sprong op, iets te fanatiek, kromp even ineen en liep naar de gebroken witte deur.  
De victoriaanse dame keek hem aan 'Meneer Malfidus, welkom, maar u kunt niet…' Draco kapte haar af. 'Sugary bath ballistic' De deur ging open. Gracius probeerde nog wat tegen Draco te zeggen maar hij was al naar binnen.

Het rook heerlijk, de lavendelgeur vulde ook zijn neusgaten en even leek het alsof hij door de lavendelvelden van Frankrijk liep. Hij zag een bad met zeeën van schuim en charmante kaarsen. Draco stond op het punt zijn groene T-shirt, eigenlijk gemaakt van afgedankte gordijnen, uit te trekken toen hem iets opviel in zijn ooghoeken.  
Langs de witte muur hing een gewaad met daaronder een hoopje kleding op de grond.  
Draco grijnsde bij het aanzien van de bh, _zozo, een meisje hier? Hermelien zou hier nooit naartoe gaan zonder de deur op slot te doen. _Zijn blik verstarde, _het zal toch niet Pansy zijn? Dat ze het wachtwoord wederom uit Hermelien getoverd heeft en hem nu opwacht?!  
_Draco gruwelde en de rillingen kropen over zijn tot in zijn vingertoppen. Maar hij moest het weten, zijn nieuwsgierigheid nam het over en zorgde ervoor dat hij in zelfverzekerde passen richting het bad liep. Hij boog zich over de rand.  
_Dus toch dat modderbloedje_. Draco keek verbaasd. Haar oogleden waren gesloten en haar gezicht fijn en elegant. Een paar opstandige sproetjes sierde haar neus door de late septemberzon. Haar krullen waren glanzend en ietwat uitgerekt door het water. Zijn ogen gleden naar beneden, haar hals leek zacht en teder. Ondanks dat het schuim de rest van Hermelien verborg, kroop er een klein beetje rode kleur naar Draco's wangen.  
_Zo mooi, zo puur _Dacht hij in een fractie, _ho es, hij kan veel mooiere meisje krijgen dan Hermelien.  
_Maar op een of andere manier had Hermelien een bepaalde aantrekkingskracht tot Draco waar hij nog niet zijn vinger op kon leggen.  
Draco sloot een hand voor zijn mond maar een gevoel van verlangen wou zijn lijf niet verlaten.  
Hermelien ademde rustige, ze was duidelijk in slaap gevallen.

Ineens schrok Draco, Hermelien gleed zo het bad in! Haar bruine krullen raakte het water opnieuw en ze ging onder water.  
Zonder na te denken schoten Draco's handen het water in om haar eruit te halen. Zijn handen gleden over haar schouders, de aanraking was niet zoals hij verwacht had, het voelde zacht en verleidelijk. Met Pansy was het anders, het voelde gemaakt en verkeerd. Maar met Griffel was dat niet zo, net zoals eerder vandaag in de ziekenzaak.  
Zijn sterke brede armen pakte haar onder haar armen en haalde haar omhoog.

Hermeliens ogen schoten open, ze klampte zich vast aan de brede schouders. Ze snakte hevig naar adem en hoestte water op. Heel haar lichaam trilde en schokte, haar handen gleden iets naar beneden en ze hield zich stevig vast, alsof ze bang was weer in het water te glijden.

Haar blik wende zich omhoog en ze keer regelrecht in de ogen van haar ergste nachtmerrie…

* * *

Zo, eindelijk een cliffhanger! XD  
Laat me asjeblieft weten wat je ervan vindt door middel van een review, dan weet ik waar ik aan moet werken en wat jullie leuk vinden. :D  
p.s Aan hoofdstuk 10 wordt druk gewerkt, ik heb de slag weer helemaal te pakken!

Bedankt voor al jullie steun en reviews:  
dark-draco-girl: Dankjewel, ik ben nu weer begonnen met schrijven en heb een hoop nieuwe ideeën voor het verhaal opgedaan, dus ik stop nog lang niet  
x Eliza-Jane x: Dankje, ik schrijf weer verder, blijf jij hem dan ook lezen? :P  
Janie riddle: Dankjewel, love je avatar  
Snoopdoggieee: Blaise is ook een jongen in dit verhaal, maar had ergens toen gevonden dat hij in het Nederlands een meisjesnaam had, maar dat is al weer even geleden, dus kan het ook verkeerd gekeken hebben :P En ik heb hoofdstuk 8 gevonden ;) Tadaa, hfst.9 ook geschreven :P


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10: De engel verraad wanneer ware liefde ontstaat

Het was een druilige lente ochtend, een klein meisje met hazelnootkleurige ogen leest geïnteresseerd in een boek. Haar bruine krullen zijn een grote wirwar en vallen losjes over haar hoogstens tien jarige schouders. Ze keek even op om naar de tikkende ramen te kijken en volgde een druppel op weg naar beneden. Haar ogen draaide weer teug  
naar het boek en gleden over de ging over een jongedame, die volgends de legende zag dat haar ware liefde vleugels kleine meisje gniffelde, ze vond het woord liefde een heel mooi woord, maar weet niet zo goed wat het betekend.  
Haar moeder beantwoorde eens haar vraag met: 'dat leer je wel als je groter wordt'.  
Ze las verder. _De jongedame keek op en zag een engel voor haar, ze knipperde kort en zag de vleugels verdwijnen. Maar tot ongeloof bleef de jongen staan.  
_'Oh wat mooi' zuchtte het meisje dat geamuseerd naar haar boek keek.  
'Hermelien, liefje, kom je eten?' Een vriendelijke vrouwenstem zette het meisje in beweging.  
Ze klapte haar boek dicht en trippelde snel haar kamer uit.

Hermelien snakte nog steeds naar adem. Ze wist echter niet of dat kwam doordat ze zojuist bijna verdronken was of omdat ze naakt (okay, het schuim bedekt alles) in de armen van haar diepste gruwelende nachtmerrie hing. Ze klampte nog steeds vast aan Draco, maar langzaam drong het besef tot haar door en haar grip verslapte.  
Draco had een flinke rode blos op zijn wangen, _grappig _dacht Hermelien _, ik wist niet dat hij gevoel had. _  
Het knopje schoot om in haar hoofd, slaan, schoppen, bijten, betoveren, dat wilde ze met Draco doen!  
Hermelien liet los en liet zichzelf weer in het water glijden, Draco rechte zichzelf op en zette verschrikt een stap naar achteren. De verschrokken blik in zijn ogen die de hare ontmoette was gelijk.  
Twee enorme witte vleugels met een zilveren glans leken uit Draco's rug gekomen te zijn, ze zweefde om hem heen. Hermelien kon haar ogen niet geloven, haar mond viel open bij het aanschouwen van het engelachtige tafereel.  
Ze knipperde vol ongeloof met haar ogen en weg waren ze. Zo plots als ze er waren, ze snel waren ze ook weer verdwijnen.  
Draco leek ergens van geschrokken te zijn en haastte zich uit de enorme badkamer.

Hermelien zat verdoofd in het bad, haar ogen leeg en haar gedachten draaide overuren. Ze schudde zichzelf even wakker en stapte uit het bad, droogde zich af en trok snel haar kleren aan.  
Hermelien wilde de badkamer ook verlaten toen haar oog op de badmat viel. Ze bukte en pakte de witte donzige veer op, ineens zag ze weer het beeld voor zich van de engelachtige verschijning.  
Het leek op haar netvlies gebrand te zijn en bracht haar in verwarring. Ze keek nog eens naar de veer die in haar handpalm lag, zacht en aaibaar. Hermelien stopte de veer in haar zak en liep terug richting haar verblijf.  
_Wat moet ik doen? _Dacht Hermelien. Ze was zo ontzettend boos op Draco dat hij zomaar naar binnen kwam en haar ook nog eens ging betasten!  
Maar juist ook het feit dat Draco haar gered had. De sterke armen die haar uit het water getild hadden, Hermelien moest lichtelijk blozen bij het idee. En de fractie van een seconde dat ze Draco met vleugels had gezien, wat zou het betekenen?  
Haar adem stokte, ineens herinnerde ze zich het boek dat ze vroeger als klein meisje altijd las…

Het was kil in huize Malfidus, er hing een sfeer van onraad en verderf. Draco zat aan zijn bureau een boek te lezen, als hij eerlijk zelfs een van zijn favorieten. Het boek heette: 'De engel verraad wanneer ware liefde ontstaat'. Zijn moeder had hem het boek gegeven maar zijn vader wilde er niks van weten. De blonde 13-jarige jongen rekte zich nog eens uit en las verder. _De jongedame raapte de donzige vleugel op en legde hem op haar hand'._ Draco's ogen gleden verder over de woorden.  
Bij het lezen van 'ware liefde' krulden de uiteinden van mond omhoog.  
Zoals het woord liefde in het boek beschreven stond was voor Draco als een andere wereld. Hij vroeg zijn moeder eens of zij wist wat liefde was. 'Draco, lieverd van me, toen je vader en ik pas samen waren was ik verliefd…' Draco wist diep vanbinnen dat zijn moeder niet gelukkig was met Lucius.  
Plotseling hoorde hij de stem van zijn vader door de gangen bulderen.  
'Draco, hier komen en wel meteen!'. Hij stond op, zijn ogen werden koud en mat. Hij liep naar beneden de marmeren trap af.

Draco beende met enorme passen door de drukke gangen van Zweinstein. Hij voelde zich bezweet over zijn hele lichaam en hij haalde een hand door zijn haar. Zijn brede schouders raakte dat van diverse eerstejaars die hem vervolgens geïrriteerd of angstig aankeken,  
Zelfs de portretten die in onwillekeurige volgorde aan de muur hingen volgde het gestamp van Malfidus. Draco kreeg zijn gedachten niet onder controle, wat zijn ogen enkele minuten geleden had hem verbijsterd tot in de puntjes van zijn tenen. Het moment dat hij opkeek naar Hermelien en ze zag…De grote vleugels hingen om haar al bijna engelachtige gelaat en de punten van de veren raakte zachtjes het water dat kleine kringetjes veroorzaakte.  
Draco's hart klopte met extreme snelheid en zat bijna in zijn keel. Inmiddels was hij bij het verblijf gekomen, gooide het wachtwoord eruit en klom snel naar binnen.

Daar stond hij opnieuw oog in oog met Griffel. Voor het eerst in zijn leven wist hij geen scheldwoorden of gemene opmerkingen eruit te blaten. Hij zuchtte, wende zijn blik even naar de grond en ontmoette die van Hermelien weer.

_Hermelien, gewoon kalm blijven, niet blozen_. Ze kuchte kort en zei tot haar verbazing op een verrassend rustige en evenwichtige toon 'ik heb eten klaar gemaakt in de keuken'. Hermelien ontweek Draco's blik even en wachtte op een bijdehante opmerking. Haar ogen schoten weer omhoog bij het horen van zijn antwoord 'Lekker, ik heb wel honger'.  
En inderdaad, er kwam een flink knorrend geluid bij Draco vandaan. Hermelien liep stilletjes naar het keukentje en hoorde dat Draco haar met relaxte passen volgde. Ze namen beide plaats aan het kleine tafeltje en Hermelien tilde de deksel op van de pan. 'Aardappelschotel, ik hoop dat het een beetje lekker is' de laatste woorden sprak ze zachtjes en voorzichtig uit. Haar mond viel open van verbazing, 'Het ruikt heerlijk' zei Draco en keek Hermelien aan.  
Haar hart begon harder te kloppen en een rode kleur kroop naar haar wangen. Hermelien bracht haar hand richting de opscheplepel maar blijkbaar dacht Draco hetzelfde.  
Hun vingertoppen raakte elkaar kort en Draco trok hem verschrokken terug. Zijn mondhoek krulde kort omhoog en zei 'Dames gaan eerst'.  
Hermelien draaide door _wat is er aan de hand met Malfidus? Heb ik hem onbewust zo lopen vervloeken dat het ook daadwerkelijk is gebeurt? Waar is de haat en verderf?._  
Hermelien schepte op, Draco deed hetzelfde en ze begonnen te eten. Hermelien raapte haar moed bij elkaar en vroeg: 'Malfidus waarom doe je zo?' Draco verslikte zich bijna in een stukje aardappel. 'Hoe bedoel je?' zijn zilveren ogen keken haar aan.  
'Nou je maakt me niet uit voor modderbloedje, dreuzelkind of enig andere vorm van kleineren?'. Draco fronste 'ehm, ja, eh, laat ik het zo zeggen' hij zuchtte en ging verder 'binnen deze muren zal ik mijn best doen mij netter te gedragen' Draco's ogen sloegen neer en hij prikte met zijn vork in wat restjes.  
Hermelien was even sprakeloos. _Zou dit zijn manier van excuses aanbieden zijn?  
_Draco's gezicht werd ernstiger 'Buiten deze muren ben ik wie ik altijd al geweest ben, dus krijg niet teveel hoop' Hermelien slikte en knikte verbluft. De rest van de maaltijd werd er weinig meer gezegd en ook de afwas verliep stilletjes. Het was Draco die als eerst zijn mond opende 'Houd er rekening mee dat Anderling ons straks op komt halen om te surveilleren, voordat je weer in je schoolboeken duikt'

Hermelien keek in de spiegel op haar kamer en kon nog steeds niet geloven wat er vandaag allemaal gebeurd was.  
_Aargh, het is te veel_ Dacht ze. Hermeliens hoofd begon te tollen en ze klampte zich vast aan haar bedrand. Ze hoorde de douchekraan dichtgaan en zag even later de deur opengaan. Hermeliens ogen gleden van het bed de kamer uit zo naar Draco's ontblote bovenlijf.  
Hij liep zachtjes voorbij met een handdoek over zijn hoofd. Met zijn handen wreef hij zijn haar droog. Hermelien zag hem van achteren met zijn stevige armen en schouders. Ze beet zachtjes op haar lip en voelde haar hart kloppen.  
Ineens draaide Draco zich om richting Hermelien. Haar ogen sperde zich verder open en ze zag nog een paar druppels over zijn borst naar beneden glijden. Draco tilde zijn handdoek iets op en keek haar aan. Hij grijnsde en trok een van zijn wenkbrauwen op 'Ik geloof dat we nu wel quitte staan, of…' En hij bracht zijn beide handen naar de rand van zijn broek.  
Hermeliens hart begaf het bijna, maar werd door de woorden van Draco wakker geschud. 'Jij perverse…pervert!' Hermelien gooide de deur dicht en liet Draco lachend op de gang achter.  
_Als dit nog langer doorgaat _dacht Hermelien _sterf ik nog ter plekke. _Ze kreeg haar ademhaling langzaam onder controle en streek haar kleding nog eens strak.  
Na nog een blik met de spiegel gedeeld te hebben concludeerde ze dat ze er netjes, en als ze het zelf mag zeggen, goed uitziet. Zeker na wat haar vandaag allemaal is overkomen.

Er werd zachtjes op de deur geklopt en de lijst ging open. Ondanks haar al respectabele leeftijd klom Anderling behendig naar binnen, ze rechte haar rug evenals haar gewaad. Draco stapte uit zijn kamer en trok het laatste stukje van zijn zwarte T-shirt naar beneden. Hij knikte kort naar Anderling en wendde zijn blik naar Hermelien. Haar krullen vielen losjes om haar schouders en haar ogen stonden opgewekt richting Anderling. 'Hallo professor' zei ze kort met een beleefde stem.  
Anderling glimlachte kort naar haar en begon te vertellen. 'Zo, vandaag gaan jullie je eerste patrouille lopen door Zweinstein' ze keek beide studenten even kort aan en ging verder 'Ik zal een stukje met jullie meelopen en jullie voorzien van informatie'. Ze wees met haar arm naar het geopende portret.  
Draco nam het initiatief en klom door het portret naar de gang gevolgd door Hermelien en Anderling.

'Het is belangrijk dat jullie alle leerlingen naar hun verblijfplaatsen sturen mocht dat nodig zijn en daarnaast je oren en ogen openhouden voor iets verdachts'. Hermelien knikte geïnteresseerd en liep met kleine pasjes naast Anderling. Draco daarentegen lette op alles behalve het gepraat van de professor. Zijn zicht ging langs de schilderijen langs de muur tot de deels marmeren vloer om vervolgens te eindigen bij de bruine krullen van Hermelien.  
Zijn handen jeukten om er aan te zitten. _Hoe zou het voelen als ik er met mijn handen doorheen zou strijken? _Een lichte tinteling ging door zijn vingertoppen. Draco werd wakker geschud toen Anderling en Hermelien plots stilstonden en hij er bijna tegenaan liep.  
'Nou dit is alles wat jullie moeten weten' Ze glimlachte nogmaals kort naar beide en verliet vervolgens de gang.

Hermelien liep rustig en voelde Draco langs haar zijde. Ze raakte hem niet aan maar voelde een warmte met een kille ondertoon. _Waarom als ik Draco zie, krijg ik steeds dat beeld voor ogen met hem en vleugels. _Ze gleed met haar hand in haar zak en streek zachtjes over de donsveer die ze opgepakt had van de wollige badmat.  
Draco voelde ineens het tintelende gevoel wat hij eerst in zijn vingertoppen had verspreiden door zijn hele lichaam. Hij keek opzij en ontmoette de hazelnootkleurige ogen van Hermelien.  
Ineens zag hij weer het moment voor zich dat hij haar met grote witte vleugels zag. Hij wendde zijn blik af en keek weer vooruit.

_Ik snap nog steeds niet wat ik gezien heb in de grote badkamer, zou het werkelijk waar zijn wat er in het boek stond? _Hermeliens ogen werden groter _Zou Draco mijn ware liefde zijn?_. Hermelien grinnikte stilletjes _Met zijn uiterlijk zou het geen straf zijn… _Hermeliens mond opende zich om kort te lachen. 'Is er wat Griffel, wat je graag met mij wilt delen?' Draco keek vanuit zijn ooghoek naar Hermelien.  
Ze slikte haar lach in_, Zou Draco hetzelfde gezien hebben?. _Het lag op haar lippen om te vragen toen Draco opeens zei: 'Ik wil het er niet over hebben' De kille toon kwam hard aan bij Hermelien.  
'Hoe weet jij nou waar ik het over wil hebben? Kan je mijn gedachten lezen?' Een koude rilling kroop over haar rug bij de gedachte dat Draco in haar hoofd zou kunnen kijken.  
Draco grijnsde kort maar ging star verder 'Nee, Griffel, gelukkig kan ik niet je gedachten lezen, maar ik zie al de hele middag dat je het erover wilt hebben'. Hermelien trok een sarcastisch gezicht 'En alwetende Malfidus, waar wil ik het over hebben?' Ze stak haar handen in haar zij en draaide zich naar Draco.  
'Eens kijken, het feit dat je naakt in mijn armen gehangen hebt en je vervolgens vleugels droeg?' Hermelien snakte naar lucht. Even leek het alsof alle lucht uit haar longen gezogen was door de woorden van Draco. Haar hoofd tolde kort, maar kreeg zichzelf onder controle. _Laat jezelf niet kennen Hermelien, verzin een smoes…_

'Eigenlijk..' Hermelien liet haar armen zakken 'Wilde ik even mededelen dat we alleen de kelder nog moeten en dan zijn we klaar'. Hermelien verborg de verbaasde toon en keek Draco recht aan in zijn ogen. Even leken zijn ogen een vlaag van teleurstelling en pijn te laten zien.  
Een korte steek ging door Hermelien heen. Draco keek weg en rolde een paar woorden over zijn bleke maar o zo aantrekkelijke lippen. 'In dat geval..' En hij versnelde zijn pas, door voor Hermelien uit te lopen verborg hij de roze wangen.  
_Fijn _Dacht Draco _Nu ben ik degene die erover begon. _Hij zuchtte_, Waarom kan ik maar geen pijl van haar krijgen?  
_Bij andere meisjes was het makkelijk, die dachten de helft van de tijd aan hoe ze met Draco konden pronken en de andere helft hoe ze zijn lichaam zo goed mogelijk konden benutten.  
Maar Griffel was anders. Hij voelde plotseling een bruisend gevoel van verlangen opkomen.

Het was donker en vooral erg koud in de kelders van Zweinstein. Hermelien voelde koude rillingen over haar rug lopen terwijl Draco volledig op zijn gemak leek.  
De patrouille zat er bijna op en ze leken beide erg moe. Ineens voelde Hermelien een koude zucht langs haar gezicht strijken, ze keek om.  
Ze slaakte een gil bij het aanzien ervan, een skelet gekleed in donkere gewaden had een gloed over zich heen tezamen met een mysterieuze mist. Het skelet begon te praten waardoor de tanden en kaken op elkaar klepperde en een naar geluid maakte. 'Blijf uit de buurt van Draco of de dood zal je opwachten'  
Hermelien stapte geschrokken naar achteren en greep de arm van Draco.  
_Waarom, o waarom beland ik altijd in zijn armen bij een nare situatie?  
_Draco die even zelfverzekerd als altijd stond, bleef langs haar zijde staan.  
'Zoals je wilt…Modderbloedje' Het skelet, dat overigens verdacht op magere Hein leek, zette een stap naar voren, pakte haar bij de keel en sloot zijn knokkige vingers eromheen.  
Het skelet draaide zijn schedel naar Hermelien en begon hysterisch te lachen….

* * *

Bedankt voor het lezen, geprobeerd een origineel hoofdstuk/enigzinse plottwist neer te zetten, laat me maar weten wat je ervan vindt!  
En alvast vooraf een bedankje dat jullie me nog steunen in het schrijven van dit verhaal, zo raak ik iedere keer weer gemotiveerd door, thank you ! :3

Boke121: Okay is was niet zo vlug XD Maar hier was tie dan!

Sophie: Bedankt! Hij kwam spontaan in me op, en ik had echt zoiets van…dat moet erin XD

Kelsey: Dankjewel ! Hier is tie dan :3

Weasley-lookalike: Thanks:3 'k heb je nog een privé berichtje gestuurd ;)

Review = Love  
Groetjes Katie


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

**Hoofdstuk 11: Ergste Nachtmerries?**

_Kil.  
Koud.  
Dood.  
Is dat wat me te wachten staat? Is dit hoe het allemaal eindigt? In de koude kelders van de school waar ik zo van houdt? Aan de zijde van de persoon die ik haat vanuit het diepste stuk van mijn hart? Hoort het niet te gebeuren als ik oud ben? Waar heb ik het aan verdiend? Altijd mijn best gedaan om aan iedereens standaard te voldoen!  
_In enkele seconden schieten al de gedachten door Hermelien's hoofd waar ze hoopte nooit aan te hoeven denken. Hoewel ze vaak genoeg aan de zijde van Harry en Ron voor hachelijke situaties heeft gestaan is dit een beetje teleurstellend. Zou ze echt sterven in de kelders van Zweinstein? Kijkend in de lege blik van het skelet wat zijn hand om haar keel heeft gesloten?

*Knal!*

Hermelien schrok zich bijna dood (ironisch he?) van de ontploffing tegenover haar. In de luttele seconden dat Hermelien over haar einde nadacht had Draco zijn staf tevoorschijn gehaald en gericht op het skelet. Het geluid van de knal werd opgevolgd door het gekletter van botten over de kille keldervloer. Trillen dat haar benen deden, tranen prikte in haar ogen en ze beet hard op haar onderlip. Draco wierp geen blik op Hermelien maar deed een stap naar voren 'Laat je zien lafaard!' siste hij met een scherpe ondertoon. De rillingen kropen over Hermelien's rug van zijn kille stem. Draco kneep zijn ogen samen toen hij een paar damesschoenen uit de schaduw zag komen en rechtte zijn rug toen hij het gezicht herkende.

'Pansy!' De toon werd steeds scherper, geen greintje van verbazing was te vinden in de stem van Draco. Hermelien keek verschrikt naar het gezicht van Pansy, haar zwarte haar omsloot haar mollige gezicht en haar ogen stonden serieus op haar gericht.  
'Vies vuil modderbloedje' zei Pansy met al haar woede gericht op Hermelien.  
Ze stapte op Draco af en bleef recht voor hem staan, keek in zijn zilveren ogen en likte verleidelijk haar lippen 'Draco, liefste, is het niet heerlijk om zo'n gemengd bloedje te zien worstelen voor een beetje zuurstof?'.  
Draco keek strak naar Pansy, geen emotie af te lezen op zijn gezicht. Zelfs Pansy schrok er even van terug maar herstelde zich, ze hield haar hand omhoog om langs de wit koude huid van Draco's wangen te strijken.  
'Liefste, we zijn voor elkaar gemaakt en vieze modderbloedjes passen niet in zuivere sprookjes' Pansy sprak de woorden zachtjes uit maar deed een geforceerd een stap achteruit doordat Draco haar van zich af duwde. 'Pansy, je bent echt gestoord, ik ben niet van jou, en jou zou ik nooit willen! Je bent goed geweest om mijn lust mee kwijt te kunnen maar je betekend niks voor me!' Pansy zakte naar de grond door Draco's koude woorden. Hermelien kreeg haar ademhaling nog steeds niet onder controle, zeker niet met de taferelen die zich voor haar afspeelde.  
De kille emotie van Draco vulde de hele ruimte en liet Hermelien koud worden in haar dikke gewaden.

'Ik wil niet langer dat je op welke manier dan ook je met me bemoeid Pansy, laat me met rust evenals Griffel anders zal je de consequenties gaan merken, niks wil ik meer met je te maken hebben!' Draco keek neer op Pansy terwijl hij de woorden uitsprak alsof er vloeibare dood over zijn lippen rolde. Zijn ogen leken leger dan kil en Pansy kon ze bijna niet aanzien. Niets kon Pansy meer uitbrengen, hoewel haar haat tegen Hermelien groter was dan ooit, maar ze was banger voor Draco om nog iets uit te brengen.

Draco pakte ineens Hermelien's hand stevig vast, zo stevig dat het pijn deed bij haar. Hermelien schrok wakker uit haar trance toen Draco haar meesleurde uit de kelder. Pansy bleef achter als een huilend stukje ongeluk en zelfs Hermelien kon een beetje medelijden niet onderdrukken. Zo kil als Draco zojuist was had zij hem nog nooit meegemaakt. Een ietwat angstig gevoel bekroop haar terwijl Draco haar zo geforceerd meesleurde naar hun verblijf. Maar ergens kon ze niets anders dan dankbaar zijn dat hij haar leven had gered.

Hermelien volgde Draco gewillig, er nu weerstand tegen bieden zou alleen maar voor meer problemen zorgen. Daarnaast was ze bang dat Draco op net zo'n kille toon tegen haar zou spreken. Hermelien kon amper een blik op hun schilderij werpen of Draco had het wachtwoord al gemompeld en hielp haar naar binnen. En daar stonden ze dan, zachtjes verslapte de grip van Draco, zijn ogend glijdend over de hazelnootkleurige krullen van het meisje die hij zojuist gered had. Hermelien liet haar hand uit die van Draco glijden en keek naar de grond, stilletjes rolde de tranen over haar wangen. Nu ze hier zo stond in het verblijf met serene stilte om hun heen kon ze het niet langer binnenhouden, zoute zilte tranen bleven komen. Draco zei niks en keek naar Hermelien, tranen zag hij op de vloer vallen en donkere vlekjes achterlaten.

Zachtjes voelde Hermelien slanke vingers tegen haar kin aan, langzaam werd haar blik omhoog gebracht om te eindigen bij Draco's prachtige mysterieuze ogen. Maar ditmaal kon ze er wel emotie in vinden. _Hij lijkt bezorgt, bijna verdrietig_ dacht Hermelien terwijl ze zich voelde tintelen van zijn aanraking. 'Gaat het Hermelien?' Draco keek haar ernstig aan en bracht zijn vingers naar haar wang. Langzaam voelde hij de warme tranen tegen zijn hand aan druppelen terwijl hij in de hartverscheurend verdrietige ogen van Hermelien keek.  
_  
Schuldgevoel, dat is wat ik voel…_Draco wist het gewoon even niet meer, hoewel de prins niet snel onder de indruk was deed dit meer met hem. Toen hij haar zag daar in de kelder met de laatste levenslust in haar ogen had dat indruk op hem gemaakt. _Het voelt niet goed haar zo te zien… zo breekbaar_ dacht Draco terwijl hij langzaam zijn vingers streelde over de zachte huid van Hermelien.  
De tranen bleven maar komen en de woorden van Draco kwamen langzaam binnen bij Hermelien. Het feit dat hij zich op een of andere manier zorgen om haar maakte verbaasde har en ontroerde haar tegelijk. Snikkend probeerde Hermelien er woorden uit te brengen: 'I-i-k kan..' diep haalde ze adem in de hoop haar zin af te kunnen maken 'n-n-iet mee-h-eer'. _Waarom zeg ik dit tegen hem? Waarom blijft hij bij me staan?  
_  
Hij dacht niet langer na bij wat hij deed, zijn verstand werd uitgeschakeld en zag enkel een diep verdrietig meisje voor zich. Een gebroken meisje, compleet verscheurt. Even was ze geen modderbloedje voor hem…  
_Is ze ooit wel een modderbloedje voor me geweest? Of heb ik me dat laten aanpraten door anderen? En vervolgens met grote mond volgehouden omdat ik niet beter wist?  
_Draco liet zijn vingers van haar wang langzaam in haar zachte krullende haar glijden en duwde haar gezicht richting zijn brede borst.  
Met zijn andere arm drukte hij haar nog steviger naar haar toe. Hermelien voelde de onverwachte warmte van Draco tegen haar aan, even kon het haar niet meer uitmaken dat ze hier in de armen van haar ergste nachtmerrie stond. _Het voelt goed_ dacht ze en legde haar hoofd tegen hem aan, de tranen liepen van haar wang naar zijn dure zwarte overhemd die rook naar zijn parfum.  
Zachte ondertoon van musk die ze wel vaker rook als hij 's morgens aangekleed was, maar vooral rook ze Draco zelf. Hij liet zijn vingers verder door haar krullende haren glijden en streelde haar rug met zijn andere hand. Zijn hoofd liet hij zakken op die van Hermelien en rook de geur van frisse sinaasappel in haar haar tezamen met een zoete warme geur die van haar afkwam.

_Mmmm…_een onverwachts warm gevoel bekroop hem met Griffel in zijn handen. _Kan ik me eigenlijk wel herinneren dat ik ooit iemand getroost heb? _Die keren dat Pansy zich aanstelde omdat een ander meisje wel de jurk paste die zij zo mooi vond of andere achterlijke redenen tellen natuurlijk niet mee. _Dit is anders, heel anders_ dacht Draco terwijl hij zachtjes over haar haar streek.  
_Zij is anders_

Hermelien liet haar armen voorzichtig om het middel van Draco glijden en drukte zich verder tegen Draco aan. Zijn eigen ademhaling hield hij zo goed als hij kon onder controle om Hermelien gerust te stellen die schokkend van het huilen in zijn armen stond.

_Even leek de wereld stil te staan. Geen klok die tikte. Geen vooroordeel dat een rol speelde._

_Even stonden daar een jongen en een meisje, gewoon omdat het kan._

Hermelien probeerde uit alle macht haar tranen te temmen, te bedwingen en te laten stoppen. Ze drukte zich even nog steviger tegen Draco aan en liet daarna haar grip verslappen. Langzaam maakte ze zich los van de prins van Zwadderich. Nog steeds durfde ze niet de ogen van Draco op te zoeken, bang dat hij haar ziet zoals ze er nu uitziet of dat ze terug moest kijken in de verdrietige blik die ze niet van hem gewend was. Of überhaupt ooit bij hem gezien had.  
Draco voelde haar loskomen en liet zijn handen naar beneden glijden, langs haar schouders over haar onderarmen om te eindigen bij haar handen.  
Ze voelde hoe hij zachtjes drukte in haar handpalm en uit reactie keek ze toch omhoog…Wat ze daar zag deed haar smelten.  
Een fijne glimlach sierde die mondhoeken van Draco, een zacht emotie was in zijn ogen te vinden terwijl hij haar zachtjes de woorden toesprak: 'Fris je maar even op Hermelien, dan zet ik wel even wat thee'.

Hermelien voelde hoe de tranen bijna weer omhoog kwamen, ditmaal niet van verdriet maar een gek soort opluchting.  
_Hij zei er niks van dat ik er zo gek uitzie…Hij kijkt me gewoon recht in mijn ogen aan…Wat is er met hem aan de hand? _Hermelien's puzzelende blik zette Draco bijna tot grinniken aan maar hij kon zich inhouden. Stevig wreef hij langs haar bovenarmen 'Kom, fris je nou maar even lekker op' zei hij zachtjes terwijl hij nog dieper in haar hazelnootkleurige ogen keek. Hermelien knikte in reactie en liep ietwat verwilderd naar het kleine badkamertje. Draco keek hoe ze ietwat ongemakkelijk wegliep en zijn glimlach veranderde ietwat meer in zijn karakteristieke grijns. _Gek voel ik me…niet helemaal zoals ik mezelf gewend ben…komt het door Griffel? Wanneer is het voor het laatst geweest dat ik oprecht uit mezelf glimlachte? Dat ik een warm gevoel kreeg vanbinnen?_  
Draco schudde even kort met zijn hoofd, in de hoop dat deze gedachten weg zouden gaan, veel te verwarrend, en liep naar het keukentje voor twee kopjes thee.

Hermelien keek in de spiegel, moe zag ze eruit, ongelofelijk moe. De tranen hadden een rode kleur op haar huid achtergelaten en ze leek bleker dan een laken. Met een badeend gele washand friste ze haar gezicht een beetje op en dankzij een goede borstel door haar bruine haar was ze weer toonbaar. Nouja, vrolijk werd Hermelien nog niet van het spiegelbeeld wat haar terug aankeek, maar na een bijna dood ervaring is dit aanvaardbaar. Een licht tintelend gevoel kroop er in haar op als ze dacht aan hoe ze net in de armen van Draco had doorgemaakt.  
Nee, ze loog, een ongelofelijk warm makend vanbinnen vervullend tintelend gevoel wat een ingehouden glimlach op haar gezicht bracht. Maar ergens durfde ze de badkamer niet meer te verlaten. Wat nou als alles wat zich zojuist had afgespeeld had gewoon een grap van Malfidus was? Of dat ze het zich gewoon verbeeld had? Hermelien werd even duizelig van alle gevoelens die zich in haar afspeelde en rondkolkte.  
_Vroeg of laat zou je toch deze ruimte moeten verlaten Hermelien…En gekwetst ben je al genoeg, dan zou dit er ook wel bij kunnen._

Een diepe zucht en met moedige stappen kwam ze de kleine badkamer weer uit. En daar zat hij gewoon, op de bank met twee kopjes thee voor zijn neus.  
Ongelofelijk sexy zat hij daar, subtiel viel het blonde haar langs zijn harde kaaklijn waarbij Hermelien toch niet helemaal haar ogen los kon krijgen van zijn blik.  
Hij zat ietwat voorover gebogen en met zijn bovenste twee knoopjes open kreeg Hermelien een glimp van zijn inmiddels niet vreemde bovenlichaam. Ze voelde haar wangen roder worden en sloeg snel haar ogen naar de grond. Ze liep door naar de andere bank en ging daar zitten en keek Draco weer terug aan.  
Draco grinnikte: 'Wat is er zo grappig Malfidus?' zei Hermelien snel scherp terug.

_Zie je nou wel dat hij me in de maling neemt!_

Draco tilde zijn ene wenkbrauw op en zei rustig terug 'Nou, ik verwachtte eigenlijk dat je naast me kwam zitten, ik heb hier koekjes' Hermelien's blik gleed naar de tafel waar inderdaad een schaal lekkere koekjes stond.  
'Met chocolade' sprak Draco er zachtjes achteraan terwijl hij haar uitdagend aankeek. Hermelien, die behoorlijk goed in wiskunde was, kon makkelijk inschatten dat zowel de thee en de koekjes makkelijker te pakken waren als ze inderdaad naast Draco ging zitten.  
_Waarom voelt het een beetje als chantage?_ Snel gaf ze een glimlach terug en kroop naast Draco op de bank, uiteraard wel met nog wat gepaste afstand.  
'Griffel, nog geen half uur geleden hing je met mijn armen om me heen, heb je nu ineens smetvrees van me gekregen?' Zei Draco om vervolgens een chocolade koekje in zijn mond te nemen.  
_Mmm en hoe hij dat koekje naar zijn mond brengt…Hermelien!  
_ Ze schrok van zichzelf hoe ze verlangend naar de lippen van Draco zat te kijken in plaats van het koekje. 'Hier, neem er ook eentje' Voordat Hermelien er wat tegenin kon brengen bracht Draco een ander koekje naar haar lippen. Ze keek hem met grote hazelnootkleurige ogen aan en haar zachte roze lippen opende zich voor Draco om het koekje te voeren. Een ongewoon verlangen kwam bij hem op om Hermelien zo van dichtbij mee te maken.  
Eenmaal met het koekje in haar mond nam ze snel de leiding over 'Ik kan heus wel zelf eten hoor Draco'. En dat bewees ze ook door hem in twee happen naar binnen te werken.  
Draco kon het niet tegenhouden dat een lach zijn mond verliet terwijl hij Hermelien grijnzend aankeek. 'Wat?' Zei Hermelien verbaast en ietwat ontzet met de kruimels op haar lippen. 'Mmm niks hoor, alleen…' en weer was Draco haar een stapje voor, zachtjes voelde ze zijn vingers over haar lippen glijden om de koekjeskruimels er vanaf te halen.  
Hij keek haar recht in haar ogen aan en Hermelien dacht dat ze spontaan in een tomaat zou veranderen zo rood werd ze.  
'euhm, ja bedankt' mompelde ze snel en ontweek de blik van Draco om zich compleet op haar thee te storten.

Er viel een stilte in het verblijf, geen ongemakkelijke stilte, meer een opgeluchte stilte. De avond, hell, heel de dag was een turbulente achtbaan. Hermelien genoot daarom extra van haar warme kopje thee, maar niet alleen dat warmde haar op, Draco die naast haar zat warmde haar op diep vanbinnen.  
Ergens had ze nog steeds het gevoel dat ze een beetje in een droom zat, hoewel het incident in de kelder meer een nachtmerrie was voelde het zo fijn om haar gevoelens daarna even kwijt te kunnen.  
Het feit dat hij juist degene was die haar gerustgesteld had, dat kon toch eigenlijk niet waar zijn? Eigenlijk wilde Hermelien er naar vragen, gewoon waarom hij zich nou zo anders opstelt, maar ze durfde niet.  
_Ik wil het moment niet verpesten, al is het morgen weer voorbij…niemand kan me deze avond afnemen…het moment dat ik Draco even echt gezien heb.  
_Hermelien gniffelde even kort in zichzelf en nam haar laatste slok van haar thee. Haar oogleden begonnen behoorlijk zwaar te worden en zakte langzaam dicht.

Draco keek het verblijf rond en voelde hoe de warmte van de thee langs zijn gezicht streek.  
Even probeerde hij te verbeelden dat het de vingers van Hermelien waren.  
_Draco! Draai nou niet door! Alsof Griffel ooit aan je zou willen zitten op die manier, alsof überhaupt ooit affectie aan je gaat tonen na wat je haar al die jaren aangedaan hebt! _Een lichte steek schoot in de buik van Malfidus, niet van teveel koekjes, maar de harde waarheid.  
Hoe had hij ooit kunnen denken dat ze meer van hem zou willen? Dat zou toch gek zijn? En nooit kunnen! Wat zouden andere leerlingen wel niet zeggen als de prins van Zwadderich ineens gevoelens blijkt te hebben voor überhaupt een Griffoendor student, laat staan Griffel.  
Draco moest er eigenlijk een beetje om lachen, een goede grap zou het wel zijn.  
Ineens voelde hij dat er iets tegen zijn schouder drukte en keek opzij.  
Hermelien was overduidelijk in slaap gevallen en zachtjes tegen hem aangekomen. Haar zachte bruine haren roken nog net zo lekker als toen hij ze eerder de avond aan kon raken. Haar ogen waren gesloten en haar wimpers krulden sierlijk langs haar oogleden.  
Draco voelde alsof hij neerkeek op een engel…  
_Engel…wat zag ze er prachtig uit vanmiddag…zou het allemaal een droom geweest zijn?  
_Hij schudde even uit ongeloof, hoewel magie al tegen alle dreuzellogica ingaat, zit er ook geen logica in de gevoelens die hij nu ervaarde.

_Minuten streken voorbij onder het getik van de klok_

Draco, die behoorlijk gewend was aan laat opblijven, voelde toch wel zijn oogleden zwaar worden. Maar ergens wilde hij het gevoel nog niet kwijt wat hij voelde met haar zo dichtbij. Hermelien ademde zachtjes, en hij voelde de warmte over zijn handen strijken, nog steeds zat ze daar zo onveroerbaar stil.  
Hij keek op zijn zilveren horloge, om het klokje zaten twee slangen gekruld die met hun staarten bij elkaar kwamen en zich zo om Draco's pols geklemd hadden. De wijzers, krullend en elegant, vertelden hem dat het al enige tijd voor middernacht was, en toch echt bedtijd wilde hij de lessen morgenochtend meekrijgen.  
_Mmm….hoe ga ik dit aanpakken? _Hij keek puzzelend opzij naar het meisje wat tegen hem aanlag. Met uiterste precisie draaide hij zich naar haar toe en schoof zijn linker arm onder haar omhooggetrokken knieën.  
Zijn andere arm liet hij voorzichtig over haar haren glijden, langs haar nek, over haar rug en eindigde bij haar bovenarm. Zonder moeite tilde hij haar voorzichtig omhoog om haar niet wakker te maken en zette de eerste stappen richting haar slaapkamer.  
Hij voelde dat ze dichter tegen hem aankroop wat het tillen voor hem vergemakkelijkte. Draco voelde zijn hele lichaam tintelen van verlangen naar haar…_naar Haar…de afgelopen 6 jaar heb ik har verafschuwd, zwart gemaakt, gekleineerd en gepest…hoe kan ik dit voelen?  
_Hij zuchtte diep en legde Hermelien op haar bed. Hij trok het dekbed met de rode en gele kleuren over haar heen en keek naar haar. Ze krulde zich op haar zij en Draco kon haar ogen niet van haar afhouden.  
Haar bruine haren die subtiel glommen van het nachtlampje naast haar bed.  
Haar fijne gezicht die een serene tederheid uitstraalde.  
Fijne blosjes op haar wangen rozig kleurde.

_Lang was de zon al ondergegaan  
De nacht als een deken over Zweinstein heen gekomen  
Twee kloppende voor elkaar bestemde harten  
Zo dicht bij elkaar…  
En toch zo onmogelijk…_

* * *

Eindelijk is hij er! Het nieuwe hoofdstuk!  
Allereerst nog bedankt voor al jullie leuke reviews van het vorige hoofdstuk!  
Ik heb het verhaal weer een beetje opgepikt, hoop er de komende tijd weer wat aandacht aan te geven...  
Maar hoofdstuk 11 is er! Ik vond het een leuke om te schrijven (hopelijk jullie ook om te lezen! XD).  
Hoewel er niet zo heel veel gebeurd in dit hoofdstuk, gebeurd er eigenlijk juist weer heel veel ;)

Ik hoor graag wat jullie ervan vinden!

Groetjes Katie


End file.
